Hueco Mundo will Fall
by aizen must die
Summary: Imprissoned for 300 years now Akiba and his allies are looking for revenge on a manipulative Arrancar who calls himself the Dios of Hueco Mundo will they be victorious or will the masks that they bare stifle their plans on vengence? IchixRukia & NelxOC
1. Rescue

Hueco Mundo Will Fall

By: Chris Harrington

Chapter one: Rescue

It's been two years after the winter war and Ichigo is now a junior in High school walking to class alongside Rukia and the others when he heard a familiar voice.

"Ichigo!" yelled Shinji as he jumped down to where Ichigo was standing.

"Shinji what's up?" Ichigo said sarcastically until he noticed Shinji was holding his zanpakuto.

"We have to go now Ichigo! We found some Soul Reapers in Hueco Mundo during a scout mission and we need help getting them here." Shinji said exhausted.

Ichigo got out Kon from his backpack and took the pill, "Where do we go?"

"We need to get to Urahara's quick and save these ones, Orihime you come too all of them are wounded." Shinji said

"Alright!" she said as they began to run.

"What about us?" Yelled Rukia as they ran.

"Stay here in case hollows show up I'll be back in no time!" Ichigo yelled back

As they ran Ichigo began to get a little suspicious at this thought of why the Vizards were involved, "Shinji tell me the truth, they're not Soul Reapers anymore are they?"

"Your good Ichigo yes they became Vizards hundreds of years ago and they need help what difference does it make whether they are Soul Reapers or Vizards. They need us and that's all that matters right?" Shinji replied as they approached the Urahara Shop.

"Urahara!" Ichigo yelled

"I know it's already open and ready for you to go through." Kisuke said as he directed them to his underground training area and they went through as Shinji and Ichigo helped Orihime go through.

In Hueco Mundo Hiyori and the others were holding off hollows one after another.

"When the hell is Shinji gonna get back here with Ichigo!" Hiyori yelled at the other vizards.

"How are we supposed to know?" yelled Kensei as he and the others began to fight off hollows from almost every direction.

"It shouldn't be long from now Hiyori just keep fighting." Said Rose very calmly.

"Let me out of here I can fight!" a man yelled from Hachigen's healing barrier.

"You're still too weak Akiba Makkura stay still and let me heal you." Said Hachigen as he used Kido to keep the man there.

"Let him fight!" yelled child Nel as she was on the brink of tears.

"He needs healed!" yelled Love as the man broke free from his healing prison and jumped into action.

"Go get'em Akiba!" Nel yelled as he began to fight off hollows at a very fast rate using only Zanjutsu and Flash Step.

"Hachigen was it, just put up a barrier or two around us to keep the hollows out!" Akiba yelled as he used Byakurai to defeat a few hollows in front of him.

Hachigen became confused but Hiyori gave him a dirty look and he did as he was ordered placing many barriers around the group of individuals who finished off the few hollows inside the barrier.

"Akiba now what are we going to do?!" yelled Hiyori as he ignored her and quickly began to heal others that the Vizards were trying to rescue.

"Now how long can you last Hachigen?" asked Akiba.

"Not long, there are hundreds of hollows attacking the same point." He said sweating and shaking from the pressure on his barriers.

"Then that gives us few choices to deal with," Akiba looked at the ones that laid on the ground and felt some of his wounds beginning to affect him too, "When I need you all to duck, do it!" he ordered as they grabbed their zanpakuto to the sound of the first broken barrier.

"Do you guys think you'll be alright?" Akiba asked the unconscious men as some responded and three of them just laid there limp not even having so much as a pulse to their name.

A tear came to Akiba's eye when five of them began to breathe again. The sound was so soothing to Akiba like a beautiful serenade of life to his ears riddled with the sound of death and decay. The second barrier cracking ruined the loveliness of the moment. Akiba and the other vizards looked to the direction where the crack was coming from and watched as every crack lead to a shard of the barrier until it broke away and hundreds of hollows poured through the broken barrier ready to reclaim their escaped prisoners. They inched closer and closer mere feet from their prey when a loud voice echoed through the horde of hollows.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo yelled as many hollows were either destroyed or simply blown away by the initial blast all around the ground they laid flinching and howling in pain.

"Hello Hueco Mundo." Ichigo said as he jumped in the middle of the vizards and took a look at Akiba.

"So it was worth the wait to see you Ichigo." Akiba said as he got up from his comrades who lay on the ground in pain.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked as Orihime jumped into action and began to heal the others.

"I'm Akiba Makkura nice to meet you," he said with a bow as a hollow jumped up behind Ichigo who turned around fast enough to see the hollows face get slashed by Akiba's zanpakuto, "What's our exit strategy Ichigo?" he asked as they went back to back.

"Get you through the Garganta but first we have to get rid of these hollows." Ichigo said with confidence.

"Leave that to me Ichigo when I say duck, duck." Akiba said as he took his sheath from his Shihokusho and slammed it onto his zanpakuto, "Weave your threads…Tate Shokkou!"

As he said that his sheath turned into eight blades that rested on the back side of his zanpakuto. Each blade was surrounded by green spiritual energy.

"DUCK!" he yelled as they did so.

He took his sword and moved it in a circle as the blades jumped from his zanpakuto and swirled around him still connected to the blade by a string of spiritual energy the size of the blade.

"Zetsumei Ito!" he yelled as all eight blades made a blast similar to Ichigo's Getsuga Tensho but in every direction leaving nothing but the blood of the few hollows standing in their way. (Zetsumei Ito means Death String)

Ichigo could only look in disbelief at what he had just witnessed this man in a single swing of his sword took out hundreds of hollows as his new comrades the vizards picked up the living ones being healed by Orihime.

"Ichigo will you do me the honor of picking up the three dead ones and helping me take them to the world of the living?" he asked as he put his zanpakuto away and Ichigo helped him carry one of them and he dragged the other two until he felt the weight leave his arms as Nel and her brothers picked them up and took them through the Garganta.

From the gloomy sands of Hueco Mundo came a voice that chilled Akiba to the bone as he was the last one to go through the Garganta, "Have fun in the world of the living my prodigy." It said as Akiba hurried through the Garganta as fast as his flash step could carry him.

On the other side Orihime was working on the wounded and Akiba was to be one of them as he laid on the ground awaiting treatment. Orihime took a long look at his face and body it was covered in scars and scratches and he looked as though he hadn't eaten for a long time but as her spell took effect all of the wounds on his body old and new faded away to reveal a mid-aged man with slightly long brown hair and a small beard that was simply a line that followed his jaw.

"I know there's a lot of scars miss, Orihime was it, do what you can I can live with a few scars."

"Actually I'm almost finished and there aren't any more scars at all Mr. …?" she asked as he began to laugh.

"I'm Akiba Makkura the ex-General to the Royal family." He said with such pride in his voice as Orihime and others around her looked at him with shock not at his former rank but at the orb that was placed at his chest and rooted out the orb was a green and black color and it seemed to enjoy the healing spell of Orihime.

End of Rescue


	2. Substitutes aren't worthless

Hueco Mundo will Fall

By: Chris Harrington

Chapter two: Substitutes aren't Worthless

"Is that a Hogyoku?" asked Ichigo with a frightening tone in his voice.

"I'm glad someone knows what this thing is, he placed this thing on all of us, said it would keep us in line, it never did anything but glow." Akiba said sarcastically.

Kisuke went towards Akiba and in a very serious voice asked, "How long ago was that placed on you?"

"I would have to say about two years ago, why?" Akiba asked with slight confusion.

Kisuke took his cane and walked towards him like he was going to kill him when Nel very quickly jumped in front of him with her arms spread, "Weave him awone!" she demanded.

"I need to destroy it." Kisuke said in a serious tone.

"Good luck with that! Every Arrancar in Hueco Mundo has one now." Akiba said.

"What?"

"Yeah the Arrancar who took us hostage gave those to us to keep track of us and even I can't remove it."

"Kisuke I thought that you destroyed the Hogyoku when you killed Aizen." Shinji said

"I did I even gathered up all the pieces after I killed him." He said in confusion and seriousness.

"Well regardless you can't have this one." Akiba said as he walked away and Nel followed him.

"Where are you going?" asked Kisuke.

"I've been in a prison for over three hundred years and I want to do as I please for a change." He replied as a hollow appeared behind Kisuke and before he could even turn it was destroyed by Akiba who simply slammed his hand in its forehead causing it to disappear.

"Your flash step is impressive." Kisuke remarked.

"Thanks." He said as he disappeared.

Shinji tried to follow but Kisuke stopped him, "I don't think he'll do anything stupid, nor do I believe him to be an enemy." Kisuke said as he looked over at Orihime healing the others, "How are they doing Orihime?"

"Five of them are going to be okay, but…" she began but stopped in a sad tone.

The next thing that Orihime knew the three dead disappeared in a flash step with a faint sight of Akiba carrying them. Akiba soon found an empty space in the park and laid his allies side by side on the ground. He then looked behind him and noticed Ichigo had followed him.

"Hello Ichigo."

"Sorry about all this." Ichigo replied.

"I know," Akiba said as he looked at the fallen comrades on the ground, two were men and one on the end was a woman and Akiba watched as they faded away slowly leaving not even a breath to remember them by. Ichigo bowed and so did Akiba, "Thank you Ichigo, and by the way what seat are you in the Soul Society." Akiba said as he began to walk away.

"I have no seat I'm a substitute Soul Reaper." Ichigo replied.

"Pity you'd of made a good Captain at least."

"Thank you."

"How are the others doing?"

"They're going to be okay."

"Good I need to get to the Soul Society as soon as possible." Akiba said in a demanding tone.

Akiba and Ichigo went back to Urahara's shop and asked him to ready a portal to the Soul Society.

"Why do you need to go to the Soul Society?" Urahara asked.

"To prove that I'm alive." Akiba replied as he heard some commotion behind a door of the Urahara shop.

"If you go I go!" yelled a large man probably a good seven feet tall with curly black hair and a captain's kimono.

"Very well Taro," Akiba said as he looked at Urahara with a threatening look.

"Fine it's your life not mine." Urahara said as he opened the door to the underground training area, "Go ahead." He demanded as they did so.

They waited as the Senkaimon opened and they ran through. They flash stepped to the head captains barracks as fast as they could.

"What are we looking for Akiba?" Taro asked.

"The Shihokusho of War." He replied.

"Why are we looking for that?" Taro asked.

"Because I'm going to declare war on Dios." Said Akiba when a voice yelled at them.

"Who's there?" asked the lieutenant of Squad one but before he could do anything Taro ran up to him and elbowed his face knocking him against a wall with enough force to crack the wall and make blood come out of his back and a little from his mouth.

"Over board a little Taro." Said Akiba with a scarred tone.

"Sorry Akiba it's been a while since I've fought someone I didn't want to kill." Taro said with a smile.

"Come on Taro we need to get to the storage facility." Akiba said as he walked down the hall and past some rooms were squad members were having fun drinking and didn't even see them pass.

They finally made it to the storage area of the Shihokusho of war and gave the two guards choke holds to knock them out. Akiba walked a ways and found the Shihokusho in a beautiful display case as it was over three hundred years ago. He placed his hands against it and looked at it as if it was a treasured toy.

"What are you two doing here?" asked Yamamoto as he stood in the doorway they came through.

Akiba, still looking at the Shihokusho, answered, "We're here to steal the Shihokusho of war leave us alone if you will."

"Such arrogance, you think that I'll simply let you steal the Shihokusho of war." Yamamoto said as he burned away the staff and his zanpakuto was taken from it, he grabbed the hilt and said, "Draw your swords!"

"Well that is rather tempting Head Captain Yamamoto but it isn't necessary because you can't use your zanpakuto anyway." Akiba said turning to face him with a smile on his face.

"What are you talking about?" he asked when all of a sudden his arms were bound by Bakudo 99 and a man with a green pony tail in a Shihokusho walked out from behind the shadows, he placed his hands over Yamamoto's eyes and simply said sleep and Yamamoto did so.

"Wonderful timing Kenta Komori." Said Taro in that deep voice of his.

"You guys always leave without me, maybe next time I won't be able to pull you out of trouble." Kenta said and as he walked into the light his necklace could be seen but it wasn't an ordinary necklace, it was a Quincy cross.

"Got it." Akiba said as he smashed the glass with his foot and grabbed the Shihokusho.

They began to walk away went they felt a massive amount of spiritual pressure from behind them.

"Did you really think that I could be subdued by only Kido?" Yamamoto said as flames burned away the spell and he emerged with his Zanpakuto engulfed in flames, "All things in the universe turns to ashes…Ryujin Jakka!"

Meanwhile back at Karakura town everyone was freaking out over the missing person.

"Where did he go?" asked Orihime in a frantic tone.

"Don't worry about Kenta Komori he'll be fine he's one of the strongest men I have ever met." Said a man that had very short hair in a Shihokusho that resembled that of the stealth force he even had a mask over his mouth and nose.

"Okay well since we have all this time on our hands why don't I introduce myself, I'm Orihime Inoue." Orihime said with a smile.

"My name is Satsugai Kendamono." Said the one in a stealth force Shihokusho.

"I'm Sakkura Hitori," said a woman with an ordinary looking Shihokusho but the sash was blue and was tied into a ribbon in the back. She also had very long pale blond hair tied in a pony tail with a ribbon in the same fashion.

"My name is Hana Iemoto." The last girl said, she had extremely bright red hair with shoes that matched but the sleeves of her Shihokusho extended past her hands.

"Nice to meet you all." Orihime said with a large smile on her face.

"Well how are you all feeling?" asked Shinji.

"We're okay just slightly frustrated that Akiba left us along side Kenta and Taro." Said Sakkura as she got up and walked past him.

"Where are you going?" asked Shinji in a demanding tone.

"Didn't you sense the shift in spiritual energy you moron someone's come through the Senkaimon and I intend to see if it's them or not.

Soon the others followed her lead and went outside the Urahara shop and watched as a portal opened in the sky.

END OF SUBSTITUES AREN"T WORTHLESS.


	3. War is ours

Hueco Mundo will Fall

By: Chris Harrington

Chapter three: War is ours

All of the vizards and new comrades looked over at the sky and noticed the portal opening and waited to see what would come through they then looked out at other parts or the sky and noticed that there was about twenty portals opening.

"Holy shit!" yelled Satsugai as the portals opened, "How many are coming through?" he asked.

"Don't worry Satsugai, although there are many portals only two of them have anyone in them and from what I can see it's Kenta and Taro." Said Hana with a happy face as she pointed to two different portals to show which ones they were in.

Taro jumped through one at the east and Kenta jumped out of one facing north soon after and they used flash step to get to the others.

"We're back." Said Kenta as Taro walked up to Orihime to thank her.

"Where is Akiba?" asked Taro after he said thank you.

"We thought he would come back with you?" said Sakkura with an aggravated tone.

"No we were caught by Head Captain Yamamoto and he told us to turn on as many Senkaimon as we could and escape separately." Said Kenta as they were being scolded by Sakkura and Satsugai tried to calm down Sakkura alongside Orihime and the other vizards.

Hana was staying out of it and behind her Akiba walked out of Urahara's shop with the Shihokusho of war on. It was a long robe that almost went past the Shihokusho he was wearing. It had a similar look to a captain's robe but it had triangular holes on the sleeves revealing the top of his shihokusho's sleeves, and the chest wasn't open in fact it covered his chest to the waist.

Akiba placed his finger on his lips and told Hana to be quiet to which she smiled back starring at the argument. They only continued to yell at each other until Akiba was spotted by Sakkura who was about to scold him but decided to stop.

"How the hell did you escape?" asked Satsugai as he said that Nel popped up from Akiba's shoulder.

"Well I had to use my Flash step and about ten binding spells but I got away and found a portal to open Urahara's Senkaimon." He said with a smile on his face but Nel had a puzzled look on her face.

"It is good to see you Akiba why did you go to the Soul Society? Just to steal that Shihokusho?" asked Kisuke.

"Yup and if that's all I imagine that we all should get some rest." He said as Sakkura was about to argue but she realized it was pointless.

"May we stay here Kisuke Urahara?" asked Akiba very politely.

"Sure just let me scrounge up some rooms." He said as Akiba stopped him.

"I would prefer it if we could sleep in your underground training area if it isn't too much trouble." Akiba said as Kisuke looked at him puzzled.

"Very well, I'll wake you all up when it's time for breakfast." Kisuke replied.

"Thank you, you heard let's get down there and get to bed so we can have a real breakfast!" He said as Hana screamed for joy and the others did as they were ordered.

Nel looked at Akiba with her innocent eyes and asked Akiba "Can sleep here too?" her eyes started to water.

"Fine you can sleep with us too." Akiba said as her brothers popped out from behind the corner with a weird look on their faces, Akiba sighed and said, "They can stay too." After he said that they became very happy and jumped for joy before following the others down to the underground training area.

Ichigo and the others said their good nights and went back home.

"So what happened Ichigo?" asked Rukia as he entered his room.

"We saved all but three and one of them stole something from the Soul Society." Ichigo said as Rukia had a shocked look on her face.

"Did I hear you correctly he stole something from the Soul Society?" Rukia asked with a loud tone.

"Yeah he stole something called the Shihokusho of war."

"How could they get past Head Captain Yamamoto with such a symbolic item?" Rukia asked herself.

"Why what is the Shihokusho of war?" Ichigo asked.

"It's the Shihokusho warn by the King of the Soul Society over five thousand years ago when he declared war on Hueco Mundo, back then it was ruled by one very powerful hollow and he was defeated. No one would let anybody get that Shihokusho without a fight." Rukia said as a dull silence fell over the room.

Meanwhile in the Soul Society news got round that the Shihokusho of war had been stolen and everyone was in shock. In a room close to where the theft took place a male Soul Reaper, wrapped in bandages stood in the shadows and soon flash stepped away. He reappeared bowed at the feet of a young female Soul Reaper facing a large screen.

"What is your report Namida?" she asked.

"It has been proven that Akiba Makkura was indeed the one who stole the Shihokusho you were right ma'am he is still alive." The man said as another Soul Reaper flash stepped beside him bowed as well.

"Ma'am we have also discovered that he was in fact in Hueco Mundo as you originally thought, we even know the exact point now." This Soul Reaper said.

"Are there any other survivors in Hueco Mundo?" she asked.

"No Ma'am it appears that the last survivors escaped with Akiba and among them we know that three of them died."

"Get together all of our troops we are going to the world of the living in three days on the dot!" she ordered as they flash stepped away.

Back at the world of the living Akiba was standing guard on a large stone when Urahara jumped down from the top of the shop.

"Why are you standing guard your safe?" Urahara said with his goofy little fan over his face.

"I don't know…I guess just old habits die hard." He replied.

"You guarded them in Hueco Mundo?" Kisuke asked.

"Yeah… every day and every night for as long as I could stay awake, just in case an Arrancar decided to kill a prisoner for sport in which case he was dead in seconds." Akiba answered as he tightened his grip on his zanpakuto.

"You can go to sleep Akiba we'll guard over you." Kisuke said with a soothing voice.

"Thank you Kisuke Urahara, with you guarding I at least know I can sleep." Akiba said the second part sarcastically as he went to his own little tent amongst the other ones.

_Akiba I can only imagine what you went through in Hueco Mundo and even that can only go so far but for you to still have some humor in you after three hundred years of torture and pain you are one hell of a Soul Reaper_, Kisuke thought as he took guard as he said he would.

The next day Ichigo and the others went to class as usual and got out as if it were an ordinary day until the clock struck three then all hell broke loose. A very large Garganta portal opened over the soccer field where Karin was playing and a single Arrancar stepped out. This Arrancar was bald with a mask piece over the right side of his head. He had a red line going from his brow past his eye and barely went beyond his nose.

This Arrancar wasn't alone for long because many more portals opened up far from where his was but he was preoccupied by the smell of fresh souls just beneath his gaze. His Shihokusho was tight and left his arms exposed but the color was gray and he had no shoes on. He jumped down and landed right behind Karin. She turned around with a shocked face and had enough fear coercing through her veins to render her motionless.

"Hello young one." He said as he grabbed the back of her shirt and lifted her up into the air to look her in the eye.

"There's someone who I'm looking for can you help me find him?" he asked in an evil tone.

"No she doesn't have anything to say to you." Said Ichigo as he placed his Substitute Soul Reaper badge at his chest and became a Soul Reaper, "Let her go!" Ichigo ordered.

"Fine I'll let her go," He said as he throw Karin to the ground and charged a cero from his right hand as he placed his left one on his zanpakuto, "Where is Akiba Makkura?"

"I don't know where…" Ichigo started when he heard a howl that sounded neither hollow nor the sound of a man and in seconds he saw a Soul Reaper with a mask on that looked like an ordinary mask other than there was no teeth only three slits and the forehead had two strips curving to the right. He had a similar mark on the right side curving towards the eye; the jaw was square and had a point in the center that was yellow green the same color as the strips on the mask.

The next thing Ichigo knew this being took out a zanpakuto and cut the Arrancar in half diagonally from the left side of his chest down to the right side of his waist. The cero formed at his hand disappeared and he fell to the ground. Behind this being was a trail of debris and a deep line of torn up street and sidewalk that showed he was moving incredibly fast, even for a Soul Reaper.

"Damn you Akiba…DAMN YOU!" the Arrancar yelled in between coughs of blood .

Akiba put his zanpakuto back and placed his hand flatly to the air and said, "Hado Sixty-three Soren Sokatsui," in his echoed voice and in no time at all the body disintegrated to nothing but ash.

"War, Dios is on your head!" Akiba yelled as a larger Arrancar, probably eight feet tall popped behind him wielding a hammer that was as tall as Akiba's torso. He had green hair and sideburns that extended to a beard and goatee the same color. His Shihokusho had ordinary pants but the shirt was tight around his fairly large gut and muscles. His mask piece was on his forehead and had a green spot in the middle of it like a target.

Akiba looked behind him with a frightened look on his face as this hammer got closer and closer to Akiba's demise.

END OF WAR IS OURS.


	4. Sealed away

Hueco Mundo will Fall

By: Chris Harrington

Chapter four: Sealed away

The hammer crept closer and closer to Akiba and he could do nothing to stop it. All he could do is look at this behemoth of an Arrancar and await the death blow as he closed his eyes through his mask. Not a thing touched Akiba as he opened his eyes to see Taro holding back the hammer with all the muscles in his large body.

"Thank you Taro." Akiba said.

"No problem Akiba," he said as his arms began to shake from the force of the hammer against his zanpakuto, "May I fight this one in your place Akiba?" Taro asked with a smile on his face.

"Have fun Taro." Akiba said as he flash stepped away and Taro used all his strength to push the hammer away.

"So you lived Taro? I would have thought that you'd be the first to flee from us." This Arrancar said in his extremely deep voice, almost god-like.

"Rasgar I am sorry to disappoint you but I wish to see you die and in order for me to do that I can't give you breathing room!" yelled Taro as he donned his mask and slashed Rasgar's right shoulder.

Taro's mask was different from Akiba's, it had teeth and it covered the top of his head with red fire marks on the cheeks and above the eyes. Taro then used flash step over and over to deliver more blows to this Arrancar as fast as he could but he used Sonido to dodge some leaving only minor scratches on his body. Rasgar then took the hammer in his right hand and slammed it to the ground at Taro who blocked it with his zanpakuto. At first Taro used only one hand to block but the pressure soon forced him to use both as his arms began to shake and Rasgar began to laugh.

"Is this all the power that little mask gives you Taro?" he said with more laughter, "And to think that you are so afraid of us that you have to attack us head on without even letting us get ready, how weak of you."

"Hmm, it's not that we are afraid of you Rasgar, it's just that we're so pissed that we have to deal with this as quickly as possible!" Taro said as he began to raise his spiritual energy to a very high level, enough to make the Arrancar sweat.

"You don't give up do you?" Rasgar asked.

Taro finally forced the hammer away and flash stepped behind Rasgar facing away from him with blood on his zanpakuto. Rasgar fell to his knee and began to cough up blood from his spot on the floor.

"Damn you Taro you always brought out the worst in me you son of a bitch," Rasgar replied as he got to his feet, "You want to end this quickly hmm, careful what you ask for, Stampede Rinoceronte!" yelled Rasgar as his hammer began to glow and his body became shrouded in smoke. (Rinoceronte means Rhinoceros)

Taro began to charge a cero from his mouth and launched it at the smoke but it was caught by a large hand and crushed. From the smoke immerged a much larger Rasgar with a horn on his forehead and armor on his shoulders and torso. The armor was white at his neck, but on his abdomen it had a brown spike pattern against a green color in the middle. His shoulders had very large spikes that went as high as his head with a green triangle, and the armor extended to his biceps. Around his wrists he had a brown colored main of some sorts.

"A cero we didn't think you could use those so early in the game, you have improved a great deal since we last fought Taro. But you didn't fight my Resurreccion that time." He said confidently as he placed his left hand on the ground and prepared himself to charge at Taro with full strength.

Rasgar then ran at Taro and used his right hand to hit him but missed and hit a building that crumbled leaving only a large smoking crater. Taro looked at this smoking hole in the ground that used to be home to someone and felt fear course through his veins. He soon snapped out of it too late, a large hand grabbed his masked face and threw him into a building only to exit it and do the same through eight more buildings.

"That's the power of my Rinoceronte; it increases my strength by a factor of ten and breaks down the raishi of whatever it hits, making it weaker." Rasgar said as the smoke cleared and Taro could be seen getting up with only a piece of mask on his forehead, but he kept the black sclera in his eyes, "This is why you can't beat me Taro because no matter what I will break you down until there isn't anything left of you but your broken bones.

Meanwhile at one of the other Garganta portals two female Arrancar were looking around for someone to fight. One was a blond with a pony tail, held up by a mask piece and a grey Shihokusho that revealed the space between her breasts. The other one was a pink haired girl that was very tan in fairly normal human cloths that consisted of a bellybutton shirt and jeans. Her mask piece seemed to be a pair of goggles that she wore over her eyes and she carried a large shuriken on her back.

"Seems like Eduardo's been killed already Belleza." The pink haired girl said in a childish tone with a face to match.

"Serves the dumb ass right Lilly. He was too weak anyway." Said Belleza as she sensed spiritual energy close by, "Whose there?" she yelled.

"Well I guess that I'm not as sneaky as I thought I was," said Sakkura as she walked slowly up to the two Arrancar, "Remember me Belleza?" she asked as she drew her zanpakuto.

"Oh yes I remember you Sakkura you're the one who defeated me and almost cost me my seat as an elite Arrancar." Belleza said as she pulled two blades from her back that had handles on the side of the blade like a Billy club but the long parts were blades.

"You'd better not hold back on me Sakkura." She said as she began to dodge but Sakkura flash stepped behind her facing away from her.

"I don't plan to, rule over a world of pain and misfortune…Kage Ken!" she said as her sword was shrouded in black aura.

Belleza got out of the way as fast as she could but it was too late as Sakkura cut her shadow and Belleza stopped in her tracks.

"What the hell is this?" Belleza asked trying to move unsuccessfully, "What did you do to me whore!" she screamed as Sakkura flash stepped behind her and cut her back very deeply.

"That's the power of Kage Ken, whose ever shadow it cuts can't move until the shadow is lifted from the ground, I find it shocking that you forgot about it already." Sakkura said as Lilly charged her with her bare hand and was blocked by Kage Ken. (Kage Ken means Shadow Blade)

Lilly took her other hand and tried to punch Sakkura only to be blocked in vain as a foot kicked Sakkura in the stomach sending her flying.

"Don't tell me that you forgot about me Sakkura, Belleza isn't your only enemy you Meany." Said Lilly as she grabbed the shuriken from her back by the handle in the middle of the blade.

"I didn't forget, Hado number four Byakurai!" she said as Lilly barely dodged it, but when she looked back to where Sakkura was she was gone.

"Don't underestimate me!" yelled Sakkura's voice but it was echoed as Lilly blocked a blade behind her with her weapon.

Lilly turned around and looked at Sakkura, she was wearing a mask that had five spikes on the top and had a line down the middle that zigzagged. One the right side it was dark grey and on the left it was pure white.

Taro was getting back up and began to laugh at Rasgar when he got to his feet.

"What's so funny Taro?"

"Well you think that your little move did a lot of damage to me when it only broke my mask," Taro said as he placed his hand on his face and reformed the mask, "I won't go down as fast as you think Rasgar, and the ability of your zanpakuto isn't that impressive."

Rasgar snorted and began to charge again but stopped when he saw Taro right under his nose slashing his chest forcing him against a large tree. He began to scream in pain as he placed his hand over the large cut in his armor and try to stop the immense bleeding underneath it.

"How did you cut through my Heirro?" asked Rasgar.

"I used all my strength and focused my spiritual energy in my blade." Taro said as a he looked up at Akiba sitting on a building cross-legged looking board.

"How come no one else has come through?" asked Akiba as Ichigo jumped up beside Akiba, "Hay Ichigo how are you doing?"

"What do you mean how am I doing get rid of these Arrancar!" Ichigo ordered.

"Well I would love to Ichigo but there is only three left," Akiba pointed towards where Sakkura was fighting, "Sakkura has those two under control and Taro's doing okay enough on his own so I don't have to get involved yet."

"What are you talking about their destroying Karakura Town and all you're doing is sitting on your ass doing nothing. " Ichigo said as Akiba got to his feet and soon after many Garganta portals opened in the sky letting ordinary hollows through.

"Kenta will you be so kind as to deal with these small fry." Akiba said as Kenta flash stepped beside Akiba and drew his sword.

"Disperse Kougou Hachi!" Kenta yelled as his zanpakuto grew a blade on the end of the hilt and his blade widened. As it got to the top it spiked inward with a spike at the center of the blade. (Kougou Hachi means Queen Bee)

Kenta then slashed the air and spikes of light lined where he cut the air and in no time they were launched at the hollows destroying them. But one Garganta portal remained open as a loud scream of a hollow came through. Soon everyone looked at the portal and saw another Arrancar walk out only this one was different his skin was jet black and hair was bright red, matching his eyes. His Shihokusho looked like it belonged to a Soul Reaper, besides the dark brown poncho. His sword was tied to his back and he grabbed it with his right hand, where his hollow hole resided.

"Hello Dios." Akiba said with a smile as Ichigo charged at this Arrancar with his sword still in Shikai state.

Dios blocked with his sword and laughed at Ichigo grabbing his collar with his free hand, "If Akiba couldn't defeat me then you have no chance in hell child!" he yelled as he looked at Akiba.

"Now!" Akiba yelled as Dios all of a sudden couldn't move.

Dios looked down slowly and saw that Sakkura had pierced his shadow. He then saw Satsugai jump up and kick Ichigo away from Dios.

"Bakudo Sixty one Rikujokoro!" Satsugai yelled as the six lights closed in on Dios.

Then Kenta jumped up from behind him and said, "Bakudo Sixty three Sajo Sabaku!" forcing the chain of yellow spiritual energy surrounded and tied Dios down.

He then heard Hana bellow him yelling, "Bloom for eternity Hanpou Kasai!" as she said that her zanpakuto began to glow purple and four spiky blades formed over the original blade. (Hanpou Kasai means Rampant Growth)

Hana made one of the spiky blades go into the ground, and from the hole sprouted hundreds of vines that grew very fast and entangled Dios. The last one to appear near Dios was Akiba who was behind him.

"Far away sealed by the blood of man, cursed to forever remain stagnant in a world of lust," while Akiba was saying this some of the lights to Rikujokoro broke on Dios's imprisonment, "He who gathered the beasts who breath, removal of war and pain. Scar the one who wishes despair, Bakudo one hundred and five Ketsueki Tsukuru Sekai Tekase!" he yelled as Taro opened a Garganta portal behind Akiba and Akiba kicked Dios in as the remaining Bakudo shattered. Large cuts formed on Dios's back that spelled Trapped in the Japanese text. (Ketsueki Tsukuru Sekai Tekase is my own Kido and it means Blood Forged World Shackle)

The Garganta portal closed and one opened in its place but Dios couldn't come through he only got cut the further he went in the Garganta portal until he couldn't take it anymore. Rasgar jumped up and pulled Dios inside Hueco Mundo and was followed by Lilly holding Belleza. The portal then closed as Akiba and his comrades walked away from the battle field followed by Ichigo with hundreds of questions to ask.

END OF SEALED AWAY.

As a request by Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo I have decided to add the first **GOLDEN GUIDE TO HAPPYNESS!**

*Ichigo walks through the door of his room*- What's Satsugai doing here Kon!

Kon- He said he's never seen a TV so I decided to show one to him *Kon changes the channel to the nature channel and the special is the black bear*

Satsugai- Oh my god there's a bear in your room *Satsugai slashes the TV in half with his zanpakuto* the bear has been slain.

Ichigo- Why the hell did you do that to my TV for?

Satsugai- You should be grateful to the one who saved your lives *Satsugai flash steps away*

Ichigo- Who's gonna pay for this?!!!


	5. Reasoning

Hueco Mundo will Fall

By: Chris Harrington

Chapter five: Reasoning

Akiba and the others left the battle field with minimal damage to themselves. Although the same couldn't be said for Karakura town the battle was still won, but the war was far from over.

"Akiba what the hell did you do?" Ichigo asked as Akiba began to pant heavily and was soon placed on the shoulders of Kenta and Satsugai, one arm over each ones shoulder.

They took Akiba to Urahara shop and Ichigo followed to get his question answered.

"Akiba what did you do to that Arrancar?" Ichigo asked less aggressively than the first time.

"I sealed him in Hueco Mundo with a very powerful Bakudo. From now on if he were to enter any Garganta portal the seal would kill him if he touched another world other then Hueco Mundo." Akiba said as he lay down at Urahara's shop.

"I take it you used Bakudo number one hundred-five?" Kisuke asked as Akiba nodded.

"Do you know how dangerous that Bakudo is? If you made a mistake in casting it you would have been out of spiritual energy and probably killed by one of the Arrancar." Kisuke said in a serious tone.

"Why do you think I took so much time in preparation of the spell Kisuke? For kicks, no I prepared myself so that I didn't fail and as you can see it worked perfectly." Akiba said in a frustrated tone when he noticed the confused look on Ichigo's face.

"You see Ichigo that spell literally uses all of my spiritual energy, so using it is very risky." Akiba said he then looked at Kisuke Urahara and asked him, "Is there a Soul Reaper in charge of this town?"

"Yeah Rukia Kuchiki in charge of this town." Kisuke replied quickly.

"Do you know how to get in contact with her?"

"She lives at my house. Why?" asked Ichigo.

"I would like to speak with her today if at all possible." He said as Ichigo assured him it was possible.

Ichigo went home and brought Rukia back to Urahara shop to speak to Akiba.

Rukia bowed to him and Akiba bowed while sitting up, "I am Rukia Kuchiki from Squad thirteen."

"Thank you for seeing me on such short notice Ms. Kuchiki I would like for you to contact the Soul Society and connect me with the Court Guard Squads please." He requested as Nel walked in the room and sat next to Akiba.

"Hewo Rukia." She said as she looked at Akiba "What happened Akiba?" she asked in a worried tone.

"I sealed Dios in Hueco Mundo and it took its toll don't worry about me Nel." Akiba said with a smile.

"You're just as bad as Itsigo when it comes to gettin hurt." She said with a laugh.

Rukia was waiting to be put through the head captains chambers for a while when she heard the voice of Yamamoto.

"What is it Ms. Rukia Kuchiki?" he asked from the dead silence.

"I've got Akiba Makkura here and he would like to speak to you and the other captain's." Rukia said in her calm voice.

"Tell him I will have them all here in a matter of seconds." Yamamoto said in a tone that was almost violent, and sure enough he did as he had said and all of the Captains were present to hear what Akiba had to say.

"Can you put it on speaker phone Ms. Kuchiki?" Akiba asked as she did so.

"Hello Captain's of the Court Guard Squad I am Akiba Makkura the Ex-General to the Royal Family, and I have some information for you to hear about what's going on in the world of the living," he said but was interrupted by Komamora.

"That is all and good Akiba Makkura but we have received a request from the Royal Family that forbids us to communicate with you in this manner." Komamora said with his stern voice.

"And what was that request Captain's?" asked Akiba confused.

"We were asked to take you into custody and execute you by means of the Sokyoku" said Head Captain Yamamoto.

"You can't do that!" yelled Nel at the cell phone.

"We have our orders and we will carry them out!" said Soi Fon in her usual tone.

"So all of this for stealing a Shihokusho hmm?" Akiba said with doubt in his voice.

"You are not being charged with the theft of the Shihokusho of war Akiba, you are being charged with the unlawful resignation from your post and treason." Yamamoto said but the words hit Akiba's ears like a brick hits the ground and shatters.

"How did I betray the Royal Family for one? And second I was kidnapped by an Arrancar, which is why I left my post! It was against my will." Akiba yelled at the phone as if he was at the Captain's meeting.

"We aren't the ones who are going to try you Akiba, Central 46 will. Tell them, until then Akiba you are expected to come peacefully to the Soul Society and tried from there. If you are indeed innocent, you won't be executed." Yamamoto said almost in an apologetic tone.

"Sorry Captain but if you want me you'll have to come and get me!" Akiba said with fire in his eyes that Nel hadn't seen before, "I am not a traitor!"

"Do you intend to fight us all Akiba. There's no way you can come out of this without being executed." Toshiro said to the former General, "You really mean to declare war on us?"

"I declare war on Dios and no one else, but if you plan on interfering with me and my plans to save your asses then I guess I'll have to kick your asses first then save them…" Akiba calmed his voice and began to talk again, "A little advice to you captain's do your research on me and my abilities then come and fight me." Akiba then hung up the phone aggressively.

"Watcha gonna do Akiba?" asked Nel with her childish sad face.

"Kick their asses until they realize they have no chance putting me in any cell or executing me. I can't afford any setbacks." Akiba said as he got to his feet.

"What about your spiritual pressure Akiba?" asked Ichigo only to be answered by enough spiritual energy to knock Ichigo to the ground alongside Rukia.

"You tell me if I have all the spiritual energy in tack again." Akiba said as he lowered his spiritual energy and helped Ichigo up, "Sorry Ichigo but I am very resilient when it comes to regaining my energy so you don't have to worry about me when it comes to things like that." Akiba said as he sent them home.

"What are you planning to do Akiba?" asked Kisuke.

"Nel don't wantya ta get hurt." Nel said with a sad face as she grabbed Akiba's robe with her little hands.

"Don't worry about me Nel," Akiba said with a calm voice against her senseless crying.

The next day Akiba walked out of Urahara Shop early in the morning and walked down a road to greet his enemies with some class. He then looked behind him and noticed that his comrades were following him.

Akiba turned around and said "Turn around and go home they only want me and that is what they're going to get." They began to hesitate at the thought of Akiba going out on his own, "By the way it's an order." Akiba said as he flash stepped away from them.

Meanwhile the Head Captain and some others were preparing to enter the Senkaimon to the world of the living.

"Are you all ready for this?" Asked Yamamoto as they all said yes.

They walked through the Senkaimon and appeared in the world of the living in a matter of seconds. As the doors opened many Soul Reapers stepped through. First was Head Captain Yamamoto followed my all the other Captains other than Kenpachi and Unohana. As the Senkaimon closed Lieutenants Rangeku Matsumoto, Izuru Kira, Momo Hinamori, Renji Abarai, Shuhei Hisagi, and Tetsuzaemon Iba. After them were Ikkaku Madarame, Yumichika Ayasegawa, and many members of the Stealth Force.

"Do we really need all of these men to capture only one man?" asked Shunsui.

"We all read the report from Captain Kurotsuchi and according to that we believe this isn't enough men." Yamamoto said as he noticed some spiritual energy from his position in the sky.

"Wow…I realized that I was fairly powerful but not enough to send more than the Stealth Force." Akiba said as he clapped.

Head Captain looked over at a nearby building and saw him sitting Indian style on top watching them; he was wearing the Shihokusho of war.

"How did you know where we were going to emerge from?" asked Ukitake.

"I have a good sense of intuition but in this case I sensed spiritual energy in the Dangai moving fast so I figured out where you were going to land." Akiba said with a smile.

"Impressive." Said Captain Hitsugaya.

Akiba jumped up to the space close to where the captains were but left enough room between them to deny them the privilege of attacking too quickly.

"Do you still plan on fighting us all alone?" asked Captain Soi Fon.

"The hell he does." Said Kenta as all of the new Vizards surrounded Akiba alongside the other Vizards.

"I thought I told you guys to stay out of this." Akiba said sternly.

"When do we listen to you?" Asked Sakkura.

"Yeah!" said Hana with her little happy smile.

"We got your back Akiba," said Shinji as Akiba shook his head.

"Stay back," Akiba said as he whispered into Shinji's ear.

"Very well." Shinji said as Hiyori gave an angry face.

"What do you mean very well we're here to fight and that's what we're gonna to do!" she said as Shinji flash stepped her away with the other Vizards.

"Well who wants what?" asked Akiba.

"I call the Stealth Force leader and the Stealth Force." Said Satsugai as he got some shocked glances from both sides of the battle field.

"Have fun." Replied Akiba.

"Fine I'll finish you off and then go after Akiba." Said Soi Fon as they all flash stepped away along with Satsugai.

"What about you Sakkura?" asked Akiba.

"I'll take the Captain of Squads ten and six." Sakkura said as they all vanished.

"Taro what about you?"

"I'll take the Captain and Lieutenant of squad seven, but for minimal damage I say we find an unpopulated area to fight." Taro said as Komamora nodded and flash stepped away.

"So I guess I'll take on Yamamoto." Akiba said as he just stood there, "Divide the rest as you choose."

"I want the one with the pink rob and the one with long hair." Hana said in a childish tone.

"Well I don't know if I can fight a lady." Said Shunsui as he tilted his hat.

"I guess I'll take the remainder." Said Kenta as he flash stepped away alongside Rangeku, Renji, Yumichika, Momo, Shuhei, and Ikkaku.

Hana stood there beside Akiba and waited for the first move from Shunsui, Ukitake, and Yamamoto. A long time elapsed until the silence was broken by Hana, "Akiba if they won't start can I attack first?" she asked as if she needed permission from a parent.

"Go ahead."

Before Shunsui and Ukitake could even draw their swords she had already flash stepped in front of them. She used her palm and hit Shunsui's chin and then kicked Ukitake in the side causing both of them to fly away. Yamamoto looked at Akiba as his two former students were blown away by this small girl.

"She has impressive skill Akiba. Did you teach her any?" Yamamoto asked as he opened his eyes.

"Yeah, ever since I took her under my wing she doesn't do anything without asking for my permission. She's always been like that for some reason." Akiba said as he placed his hand behind his head.

Satsugai and his many opponents were standing around until Satsugai bowed his head to Soi Fon and she did the same back.

"I am sorry but I have to do this Ma'am please don't hold it against me but I prefer to fight you alone." After Satsugai said that he disappeared and all of the Stealth Force fell to the ground bellow.

Soi Fon looked at this man in shock and noticed that he didn't even draw his sword. She then looked at all of her squad and noticed that he didn't allow them to fall in the street but rather on the tops of buildings.

"I take it you used to be in the Stealth Force." Soi Fon said as she placed her hand on her sword and he did the same.

"I was the Lieutenant about five hundred years ago but left and was then kidnapped by Dios." He said as he finally drew his zanpakuto.

"So do you look like that all the time or do you ever show you face to your opponent?" Soi Fon asked as he flash stepped to her and their swords met.

Satsugai took his left hand and grabbed the mask over his nose and mouth. He pulled it down and showed his face had a large scar on the left side of his face. Soi Fon looked at it and almost felt pity for him. He placed the mask over his face again and put both hands on his zanpakuto.

"If you don't mind I'm going to release my zanpakuto and I only hope that you do the same," Satsugai said as he surrounded himself with his own black spiritual pressure, "Kneel before me…Sendo Atemi!" he said as his sword turned into a blade similar to the Sokyoku only smaller and the blade was straight with a gold ball at the bottom of the blade with two spikes on it. A similar ball was at the end of the staff but it had three spikes. (Sendo Atemi means Death Blow)

Satsugai jumped back to allow Soi Fon some breathing room when she flash stepped behind him with her arms around his neck.

"Sting all enemies to death…Suzumebachi." She said.

"Impressive." Satsugai said before he flash stepped away.

Taro and his opponents didn't even have their swords drawn yet but Sakkura had already released her zanpakuto and so did Toshiro and Byakuya. Kenta and Ikkaku were just clashing swords over and over as the others just stood and watched. Hana was nowhere to be found with her opponents and Akiba and Yamamoto was about to draw his sword.

END OF REASONING

**Golden Guide to Happiness**

*Nel finds a turtle on the side of the road*- Dondachaka, Pesche, can I keep him.

Pesche- I don't see why not *Nel gets a paint brush and begins to paint the turtle*

Dondachaka- What are ya doin?

Nel- Tada *Turtle has a Taco painted on his shell*

*Dondachaka and Pesche are confused*

Nel- Nel will call im Taco and show im to Akiba *She picks up the turtle* come on Taco.

Nel- Akiba can I keep him pwease. *Nel gives him a cute face*

Akiba- No! *Nel begins to cry loudly*

Dondachaka- Why can't she keep Taco?

Akiba- We're not zoned to house animals.

Pesche- That's gay.

(Sorry but this is an inside joke that only me and Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo will get and I did it for her.)


	6. Epic fights mean death

Hueco Mundo will Fall

By: Chris Harrington

Chapter six: Epic fights mean death.

"So can we get started?" asked Taro as he began to stretch on the side of a cliff with few trees around the area.

"Start whenever you like." Said Komamora as he drew his zanpakuto, "But tell me why did you pick this place?" he asked as Taro drew his zanpakuto.

"I've heard about your zanpakuto Captain, and what I heard was that it causes great damage to the surrounding area, so I thought it would be a good gesture to give you a good fighting ground." Taro said while he began to walk towards Komamora.

"Well well you are a thoughtful warrior if anything else." Komamora then flash stepped and clashed blades with Taro, "But don't think that having open ground will save you."

"And don't think that because you can release your zanpakuto with ease means you can win!" Taro said as he pushed Komamora back and slashed at his stomach barely drawing blood.

While Komamora was still flying through the air Tetsuzaemon flash stepped behind Taro suspended in air, his zanpakuto released. Taro very quickly used his zanpakuto to block the attack and pushed it away then kicked Tetsuzaemon away with his right foot. Komamora got up from the spot where he landed and aimed his zanpakuto at Taro.

"I think I'll take advantage of your hospitality," Komamora's spiritual pressure rose, "Tenken!" and a fist rose from behind Komamora and launched towards Taro.

Taro vanished; the fist hit the ground and shattered. Komamora then looked in front of him and saw that Taro placed his sword at his neck.

"I'm sorry Komamora but I didn't just pick this place for your zanpakuto…I picked it for my zanpakuto as well." Taro jumped back and placed both of his hands on his zanpakuto, "You see my zanpakuto also has truly destructive power when it comes to ruining the earth it touches, but I think I'll give you an example, Burn Yougan Ouja, Scar the earth beneath their feet!" Taro's zanpakuto didn't change much only the guard formed in front of his fingers. (Yougan Ouja means Lava King)

"Is that all your zanpakuto does?" Komamora asked as Taro slightly moved his zanpakuto up from the position it was in and ten feet in front of Komamora a large explosion of lava erupted from the earth.

Tetsuzaemon looked at his captain with confused eyes and Komamora said "Leave us Tetsuzaemon!"

Kenta was soon growing tired of fighting only one opponent and Ikkaku was growing happier and happier with each stroke of his zanpakuto. They locked swords and stood there for a long time suspended in air.

"Tell me why you don't allow the others to fight?" asked Kenta.

"I'm from squad eleven and we only fight battles one on one." Ikkaku said as they began to clash swords again for a short time.

"Do you mind if I make it more interesting then?" Kenta asked as he jumped away from Ikkaku, "Bankai!" Kenta was surrounded by his yellow spiritual energy and after that was released he was surrounded by wind and debris.

When the wind died down Kenta was seen with a bow instead of a sword. But, this bow was different from an ordinary one, it was actually a blade that curved and spiked along the bridge like lightning. The handle was big enough for only one hand as opposed to before and the guard narrowed in the front. The back sides of the blades had three strings connecting the top blade to the bottom.

"Zennosha Kougou Hachi!" Kenta said as he aimed the bow at the mass group of Soul Reapers. (Zennosha Kougou Hachi means The Almighty Queen Bee)

"Quiet a small Bankai." Said Shuhei as an arrow of spiritual energy wised by his head making a small cut.

"Never underestimate my powers Lieutenant it may be small but it's not the size that counts, it's the power." Kenta said as he pulled back the string that was closest to his body and launched an arrow that flew by Rangeku's face.

Ikkaku charged and Kenta flash stepped away but an arrow stayed where Kenta once stood and hit Ikkaku's face. As the smoke cleared Ikkaku was alright he only suffered minor burns on his face. Soon Renji and Shuhei were behind Kenta with their zanpakuto released and they were ready to draw blood. Kenta dodged Zabimaru but he was still in danger of Kazeshini spinning in his direction. Kenta pulled back the string closest to his body again and when the arrow hit it deflected until another shot completely destroyed one of the scythes of Kazeshini. Shuhei looked at Kenta's hand and noticed his fingers were on the middle string and the one he had been using.

"Good reflexes." Said Renji.

"So I take it that each string of you Bankai is more powerful than the other." Shuhei said as Kenta bowed to him.

"That is correct my Zennosha Kougou Hachi is special because her arrows have a gage to them. The first string is only a warning," Kenta pulled the string and launched an arrow into the air, "The second is just to make you back off," Kenta pulled the middle string along with the outside string and launched a much larger arrow into the air, "But the final string is the death shot."

Kenta and his opponents then noticed the sky turn black over their very heads and as the lieutenants, Ikkaku, and Yumichika felt fear in their hearts Kenta began to smile.

Meanwhile Satsugai and Soi Fon were just fighting using Hakkuda always missing their chance to make contact with their zanpakuto. They finally put some space in between them and Satsugai aimed his zanpakuto at Soi Fon.

"I have to admit for such an unusual weapon to us with Hakkuda you're doing rather well." Soi Fon commented as they clashed swords again.

"It's only unusual because you don't wield it." He said with a smile under the mask over his scar.

At the same time Sakkura was enjoying her fight with Byakuya and Toshiro. Byakuya was resorting to only flash step but Toshiro was launching Hyorinmaru at her and she was dodging with ease. She then locked blades with Byakuya and held him there with a discouraged expression on her face.

"What makes you think that you even have a chance against even one of us?" asked Byakuya while releasing mass amounts of spiritual energy.

"Well for starters you're rather sloppy," Sakkura said as she flash stepped to the ground and cut attempted to cut Byakuya's shadow, but missed and hit the shadow of his sword against the pavement. Byakuya could only look at his sword suspended in air unable to remove it from its imprisoned spot, "Two you underestimated me!" she said as Byakuya felt her blade connect with his right shoulder.

Blood spilled from Byakuya's shoulder and he was forced to turn around and used Hado number four Byakurai causing minimal damage. Sakkura was about to attack Byakuya but found a dragon of ice and water in her path as she put up her zanpakuto to keep the dragon from swallowing her whole. Soon the dragon fell apart and Sakkura looked at Toshiro in amazement.

"I'm sorry Captain I forgot you were even here; allow me to make the fight more interesting for you two." She said as she donned her mask right after that the sky above her and her opponents blackened with Garganta portals.

Akiba and Yamamoto had only drawn swords and were just now beginning to fight.

"Why aren't you taking this fight seriously Akiba Makkura?" he asked as they stood there pushing each other's swords against the other.

"Because you aren't taking it seriously Captain, why should I bring everything to the fight when you refuse to?" Akiba asked as Yamamoto gave a grunt.

"Perhaps you have a point, very well but I hope you don't regret it." Yamamoto's sword became engulfed in flames and his spiritual pressure skyrocketed, "All things in the universe turn to ashes, Ryujin Jakka!"

Yamamoto then waited for Akiba to release his zanpakuto, "Impressive Captain, but that is to be expected of Ryujin Jakka, I guess it would be a boring and rather short fight if I don't release my zanpakuto, weave your threads Tate Shokkou." Akiba said as his sheath became the eight blades that rested in a row on the back of his zanpakuto.

Yamamoto and Akiba charged at each other in a clash of spiritual energy that was astronomical, however little did Akiba know that Nel and her brothers were cowering behind a building just below them.

"Do ya think he'll be okay?" Nel asked as Akiba was surrounded by flames and was forced to the ground.

Nel ran to Akiba and got to him as he was getting up from his crater in the street.

"Akiba are ya hurt?" Nel asked loudly when she reached his side.

"Why are you here Nel?" he asked while he got to his feet.

"Forgive Nel for bein worried." Nel said in an aggressive tone.

"Well Yamamoto I commend you, I never thought I would have to use this so soon in the game," Akiba took his sword and placed it sideways in the air with his left hand on the blades that resided on the back of his zanpakuto, "Bankai!"

Akiba was surrounded by his yellow green spirit energy and the shear amount rose to the sky like a pillar of power and in no time it hardened and turned into a large mass of crystal. Soon the crystal shattered and in the middle of where it was stood Akiba with his torso revealed and his entire chest and arms covered in a long chain with green spiritual energy in the links. In Akiba's right hand was his zanpakuto, an ordinary sized sword that was serrated with green crystals along the gold blade. The chain was connected to the end of the hilt of this amazing sword. "Hazumi Tate Shokkou." Akiba said in a calm voice. (Hazumi Tate Shokkou means Bound Shield Weaver)

Meanwhile Hana, Ukitake, and Shunsui were sitting on top of a building drinking sake together.

"Wow whose spiritual energy was that?" asked Shunsui lifting another saucer of sake to his lips.

"That was just Akiba releasing his Bankai." Said Hana with a nonchalant look on her happy face.

"That's incredible; his spiritual energy level surpasses even Ichigo's." Said Ukitake as Shunsui gave him a saucer of sake, "Thank you Shunsui."

"Well the Royal Family doesn't let just anyone protect them you know." Hana said as she poured herself some sake.

Akiba then jumped up and made the crystals on his zanpakuto glow, "Isshi Hitoya!" he yelled as his yellow green spiritual energy surrounded both him and Yamamoto in a large bubble in the middle of the sky. (Isshi Hitoya means A String Prison)

"What is this Akiba?" asked Yamamoto.

"This is one of the abilities of Hazumi Tate Shokkou, it makes a very powerful shield with my own spiritual energy that's hard inside and out, and it can only be left by me. In other words Yamamoto you are imprisoned in here until I say otherwise." Akiba said as he swung his zanpakuto in the air with the long chain on it. After his showing off to Yamamoto they began to clash swords again.

Soon after they were incased in that fortress of energy the sky opened up with Garganta.

"Sorry Yamamoto but I have to stop this rather early." Akiba took his sword and stabbed through the barrier. "Zetsumei Ito!" he yelled as his barrier broke and hundreds of arcs of the spiritual energy swarmed the Garganta portals.

In a flash all of the attacks were destroyed by cero and an Arrancar with long red hair spiked up about two feet stepped through. He was wearing a normal Shihokusho pants that were white but his shirt was a tank top with a hole in the stomach to show where his hollow hole was. He was very muscular and his zanpakuto was tied to his back. On his face he had red marks under his eyes and on his chin.

"Hello Akiba." The Arrancar said as he charged a cero in his right hand.

"Hello Delgado." Akiba said while he pointed his zanpakuto at Delgado.

Delgado fired the massive cero at Akiba and as he readied himself Nel jumped up yelling his name. Akiba looked at her and she soon became enveloped in smoke and her adult form jumped through. She then sucked in the cero and launched it back. Delgado placed the palm of his hand and caught the cero and did the same launching a cero at them at more than double the strength.

Nel just stood there in shock as Akiba shoved her out of the way and the cero overwhelmed Akiba and no sign of life could be seen within the destructive blast as he was surrounded by the cero.

END OF EPIC FIGHTS MEAN DEATH

**Golden Guide to happiness  
**  
Hana- come on this is the fallin game so ya gotta drink up *Hana tries to force another drink down Ukitake's throat*

Ukitake-no no I believe I've had enough *Hana gave him a dirty look* okay maybe just one more.

Shunsui- Go Jushiro *Ukitake took a drink and fell off the building*

*Hana and Shunsui began to laugh hysterically*

Hana- I told ya he'd fall off first *Shunsui then takes a drink and falls off followed by more laughter*

Hana- and dats the fallin game *Hana tries to get up but falls off the building landing on her butt*


	7. Suprise

Hueco Mundo will Fall

By: Chris Harrington

Chapter seven: Surprise

"Akiba!" Nel yelled as she landed on a nearby building and looked at the explosion with Akiba in the middle.

The cero seemed to be never ending spiraling around the same area for a long time. Delgado was just standing there laughing at his prey being burned alive in the initial blast. But soon the ceros spin changed and it was ripped in half. When the two halves of the cero vanished a man was standing in front of a non injured Akiba and he was covered in bandages.

"Namida?" said Akiba as he used his sword to steady himself.

"So even Dios is carless when it comes to wars." Said a female's voice as she walked down the street with her zanpakuto drawn.

A young girl with long brown hair and light blue eyes stood there and looked at Akiba, "What's up dad?" she asked as tears began to well up in Akiba's eyes.

Kenta was pointing his bow at the large Garganta portals and fired very quickly as Adjuchas hollows spilled through at an alarming rate until they finally stopped but the portal remained open.

"Get the fuck out of there Mortifero!" yelled Kenta as an Arrancar with a long flowing rob walked out of the portal.

At a closer glance he had dark purple hair and a mask piece that covered the brow of his right eye. He held a zanpakuto that was short but it had four spikes on the back side of it.

"I am amazed that you can still utter my name after the beating I gave you last time Kenta Komori." Mortifero said in a snobbish tone.

Kenta charged him with his bow but he was using it as an ordinary sword as Mortifero blocked the blade with his right arm, which was still holding the blade. They then began to trade kicks and slashes from their swords with little success. Kenta jumped back and as he did so he launched a one string arrow and hit Mortifero's zanpakuto.

"Your arrows have gotten stronger but there is always something faster than the speed of any living thing Kenta Komori… and that's lightning." Mortifero's blade began to glow with yellow volts of electricity when all of a sudden Mortifero felt a blast of raishi from behind him.

"Well well it appears that you Arrancar are just as good as Aizen's." Said Uryu Ishida as he pushed up his glasses, his bow glowing brightly in his right hand.

Mortifero gave a look of hatred to Uryu as he turned around and ignored Kenta, "Damn Quincy I thought the Soul Reapers took care of you pathetic race years ago!" he yelled as he charged after Uryu with a mad face of insanity.

Uryu launched arrow after arrow at Mortifero but they literally bounced off of him until he was mere feet from Uryu.

"DIE QUINCY!" yelled Mortifero about ready to cut Uryu down until a massive arrow from Mortifero's left pushed him into a building.

"Don't you lay a hand on the Quincy you son of a bitch." Said Kenta as he took both of his fingers of the two strings and Uryu looked at the cross dangling from his neck.

"That's a Quincy cross." Uryu said looking shocked at this Soul Reaper wearing part of his tribe's legacy.

Meanwhile Sakkura and her opponents were watching as the portals above them filled with hollows as they poured through seeking to devour their prey. Sakkura looked at Byakuya's zanpakuto and when she did it began to fall from its spot. Byakuya seized the moment and flash stepped to his Senbonzakura. As he did so he noticed that Sakkura was flash stepping all over the ground bellow them.

Byakuya took his blade and held it in front of his face, "Scatter…" Sakkura placed her hand on his left shoulder to stop him.

"There's no need Captain." She said with her echoed voice with her mask still on.

Byakuya looked at the hollows and none of them were moving at all, they just stopped.

"Shukketsu Kumori." Sakkura said with a cold tone in her voice. (Shukketsu Kumori means Bleeding Shadow)

All of a sudden ever shadow of every hollow grew black spikes from where they laid and these spikes went straight up into the bodies of the hollows the shadows belonged to, destroying them instantly. She then looked at the portal and waited for Belleza to exit alongside Lilly.

"Well it appears that we have more enemies than just Sakkura this time Lilly." Belleza said with a smile on her tanned face, "Which ones do you want Lilly?"

"I want the Captain with those thingies in his hair." Lilly grabbed her large shuriken from her back and launched it at Byakuya who dodged it but had to deal with Lilly who appeared in front of Byakuya.

Lilly tried to punch Byakuya but he flash stepped behind her and failed in making contact with Lilly as she used Sonido. She reappeared many feet from Byakuya to catch her weapon as it spun towards her. She looked at Byakuya through the goggles, which was her mask, with confused eyes.

"Your pretty fast for a Soul Reaper." She said as Byakuya placed his zanpakuto in front of his face.

"Scatter Senbonzakura." The many petals surrounded Lilly in a sphere and it appeared that she was being cut from within the beautiful display, but the sound of very fast motion and something spinning made the blades fall from their place and reform Byakuya's blade.

Toshiro and Sakkura were attacking Belleza with both of their zanpakuto and both were being blocked by her zanpakuto on her arms. After locking blades with both of them and used her right foot to kick both of them away in one swoop.

"Come on Sakkura what's wrong you defeated me so easily the last time I was here but now I know your zanpakuto's ability. Is that all you rely on Sakkura, sneak attacks is your only offense!" Belleza began to laugh at Sakkura as she began to release mass amounts of spiritual energy.

Back at the edge of Karakura Town Komamora and Taro were still fighting when a portal opened near them. A single Arrancar walked out and began to walk towards the Soul Reapers unaware of their existence yet. Komamora then received a signal from the ear piece in his left ear and pointed his zanpakuto at the Arrancar.

"So I take it we can kill Antiguo?" said Taro as he slightly moved his zanpakuto and lava launched right in front of Antiguo's face.

The old man that was Antiguo looked at the direction the lava came from and Komamora could see the mask eye patch over his right eye, it had five greed spots on it almost making it look like he had many pupils. His Shihokusho was gold and his zanpakuto was ordinary looking other than the guard was in the shape of a spider web.

"Hello Taro." The old man said as he ran his fingers in his light gray hair, "Sorry but I wasn't sent for you, I was sent for Akiba do you happen to know where he is?"

"If you want him than you'll have to go through me." Taro said with a smile as he pointed his zanpakuto at the old man.

"Well then you don't mind if I make short work of this, Spin your webs, Arana!"The old man was engulfed in a gold spiritual energy and when that died down he had armor on his chest and stomach that looked like the abdomen of a spider and he grew two extra arms on each side. When he opened his eyes he had four red pupils in each eye and his fangs grew long. (Arana means Spider)

The old man pointed two of his arms at Taro and the other two at Komamora; he shot out a gooey string of wed that missed Taro but got Komamora. Antiguo began to pull the captain in but lava cut the strings and released. Taro donned his mask and yelled "Komamora release your Bankai now!" Taro sent out two separate lava lines to follow the strings connected to Antiguo and attach to his arms.

Komamora did as he was instructed and yelled, "Bankai Kokujo Tengen Myo'o!" the giant rose and both Komamora's sword and the giants were lifted over head.

Taro kept the lava on Antiguo and turned the lava to stone keeping him in the same spot as the large sword came down on the Arrancar cutting him in half as the stone shattered.

Taro put his mask away and said "You were the one who wanted to make quick work of this."

Akiba couldn't believe that here before him was his daughter and she looked even more beautiful than the day he saw her born into this world. He flash stepped to her and hugged her while she gave a confused look, but gave in and hug him back. Soon Delgado used Sonido and was about to punch Akiba but Akiba grabbed his fist.

"Sorry Haruhi, but I can't father you now this guy has to die. ATTACK!" Akiba yelled but when he said 'attack' it was echoed because his mask formed in his face while hugging Haruhi.

All of the Vizards, Ichigo, and all of the Soul Reapers jumped up and all of them pointed their zanpakuto at an Arrancar.

"What is this Akiba I thought you were against the Soul Society?" Delgado said with a smile.

"Nope when I was taking the Shihokusho of war I told Yamamoto to get as many Soul Reapers as possible here and to attempt to fight me. You see I know how impatient Dios is, so I thought it would be wonderful if I we dwindled down his army today." Akiba then threw Delgado back and ran in to punch him but his fist was surrounded with green spiritual pressure and it launched a Bala at Delgado sending him through many buildings.

Akiba looked at his hand and when Delgado got up from the rubble he did it again sending him even further.

Delgado emerged from the rubble Akiba sent him through with blood oozing from his mouth and above his eyes, "Damn you Akiba." Delgado used Sonido to appear behind Haruhi and put her in a head lock. Delgado then looked past her to see where Akiba was but he couldn't see him. Delgado looked behind him and saw Akiba with that fearsome mask on his face alongside those cold eyes. Akiba took his zanpakuto and made the chain wrap around Delgado's arms and neck and pulled him away from Haruhi.

"Make even a single drop of her blood leave even a single vein of her body and I will make death the least of your fears." Akiba took the blade and stabbed through Delgado's left shoulder as he let out a scream of utter pain and fear.

Delgado used Sonido to escape the chains and went far away from Akiba, but soon he had a sword touch the very skin of his throat. Delgado looked over at the wielder of the sword and it was a pissed looking Haruhi holding the sword with only one hand with her eyes closed.

"You picked the wrong person to take as a hostage," She opened her eyes and Delgado notice she had the same cold stare as her father, "Conceal…Moya Meka." Delgado got away from her only to see her tilt her blade to the point the wide end was facing the ground, "It's useless…my zanpakuto has already labeled you as pray." Six drops of water fell from the blade and hit the ground making a dense fog all around the ground. (Moya Meka means Mist Maker)

Before the fog made it impossible to see Haruhi turned her blade and where the water fell holes formed on the blade. Soon the fog was all around him to the point that he couldn't see anything but fog.

Meanwhile all of the Arrancar were being held off my many Soul Reapers until they became enveloped in Negacion and slowly lifted from the battle. An injured Delgado was taken from the fog in so much pain that he couldn't move. The same was true for all other Arrancar other than Lilly and Mortifero who escaped with little more than a scratch.

"I promise you Quincy I will see the last of you vanish from this earth!" yelled Mortifero as he was lifted from the battle between his exhausted opponents.

Lilly only smiled as she sat Indian style in the Negacion while Belleza wasn't so lucky she had lost her left arm and received enough scars to make her unrecognizable as a living being. Shinji and all of the other vizards were frustrated that the fight ended so quickly for them when they saw a large portal open in the middle of the sky. Dios could be seen standing as random cuts formed on his body but he showed no emotion over any hollows lost or the pain he had to be feeling.

"You have won the battle Akiba, but I will continue to attack this world until you bring the war to me. I will wait five days to hear your response and then I will attack this place with every hollow I possess." Dios said as he closed the portal and left them to the rubble the battle left them with.

"What are you going to do Akiba Makkura?" asked Yamamoto as Akiba removed his mask.

"I think I'll leave it to last minute, that way it's a surprise." Akiba said with a smile as Ichigo and the others watched him leave.

END OF SURPRISE

**Golden Guide to Happiness **

Nel- So I'm an adult now

Akiba- yup you're an adult now *Akiba didn't even look at her*

Nel- what's wrong Akiba?

Akiba- nothing *Keeping his back to her*

*Nel uses Sonido to get in front of Akiba and look at his face to see his nose is bleeding uncontrollably and he was starring at her boobs*

Nel- do you like these?

Akiba- leave me alone *Faints from blood loss*


	8. Love and war do mix

Hueco Mundo will Fall

By: Chris Harrington

Chapter eight: Love and war do mix

Akiba was walking away but jumped up to a building where Nel in her adult form was still laying there in shock at Akiba and what he did. Akiba extended a hand to her and she accepted it to help her up.

"Are you alright Nel?" Akiba asked with a slight blush in Nel's face.

"I'm okay but I won't retain this form for much longer." She said with a sigh of sadness as her brothers jumped up behind her.

Akiba slammed his zanpakuto into his sheath and said, "Weave your threads Tate Shokkou." He said it in a very calm tone so no one attacked him but they kept their guards up, "Stand still Nel." He said as she did so and he surrounded her with his green spiritual threads.

Nel soon had to sit down on the ground as she panted and began to breathe heavy and then it got to the point where she had to lay down and fall asleep.

"What the hell are you doing to her?" Ichigo asked aggressively.

"I'm giving her this form permanently," Akiba said as Ichigo jumped beside Akiba, "See for yourself Ichigo, watch her broken mask." Ichigo did so and the missing teeth on the mask began to grow back and the mark on her forehead began to disappear.

"Why are you doing this for her?" Ichigo asked in shock.

"Because Nel helped me keep my sanity for the last three years and I know this is what she would have wanted." Akiba said with a smile.

"Helped you keep your sanity?" asked Rukia as she stood next to Ichigo.

"Nel gave me books to pass the time in Hueco Mundo as I was imprisoned. She did so in secret and I also escaped because of her. She distracted the guard long enough for me to kill him and get all of us out of there. I owe her my life and this is only one way I can repaying her." Akiba then retracted his blades when everything was all healed.

"So she's gonna be her again?" asked Dondachaka.

"Yes from this point on she'll won't return to that child form again, now she is whole." Akiba said before receiving thanks from Pesche and Dondachaka.

"Can you two get her back to Urahara's shop and have him watch her carefully?" asked Akiba as Pesche and Dondachaka did as they were told, "Namida status report!" ordered Akiba as Namida flash stepped next to him.

"We only lost five Soul Reapers thus far but the enemy has lost one Arrancar which has been dealt with by Taro and Captain Komamora." Namida said as he bowed down to him slightly shaking.

"Thank you Namida do you need your wounds healed?" asked Akiba as Haruhi jumped up to the building.

"There is no need Akiba they will heal in no time."

"How has my daughter been since I've been out of the picture?" Akiba said as he looked at Haruhi who bowed to him and began to speak.

"Namida has been my care giver and he has done a splendid job while you were gone father." She said as if she were in the military being asked by a superior.

"Good of you Namida now unfortunately we must hold services for those who died and from now on I assume command of the Makkura family where Haruhi was before." Akiba said as Haruhi bowed once again as did many men bellow and Namida.

Meanwhile Nel was opening her eyes from her sleep in Urahara's shop and saw her brothers sleeping a ways from her.

"So you're finally awake." Kisuke said as he walked into the room.

"Where am I?" Nel asked as she sat up.

"You're safe in my shop Nel. I am Kisuke Urahara."

"I know who you are; you're one of the Soul Reapers who killed Aizen and the creator of the Hogyoku." Nel said as she placed her hand on her mask and felt the fullness of it.

"You're well informed Nel but I find it a bit curious that you don't hate me for killing Aizen." Kisuke said as he lowered the hat on his face.

"I don't hate you for killing that monster who betrayed me." Nel looked around her and then looked back at Kisuke, "Where's Akiba and the others?"

"All of the Vizards other than Akiba are safe in the underground training area." Kisuke said as Nel gave him a confused look.

"So where is Akiba?"

"I don't know for sure, that Shihokusho he's wearing is shielding his spiritual energy." Kisuke said as he sat down.

Yoruichi walked in and said "He's still on the building he healed you at and if what he says is true than he'll be there for a few days."

"Thank you." Nel got up and was about to head out the door.

"Hey Nel when you see him can you tell him something for me?" Kisuke asked.

"Of course, what?"

"It's about the Hogyoku on all of their chests." Kisuke said with a serious look on his face.

Meanwhile Ichigo was walking along side Rukia with a genuinely pissed look on his face.

"Why did he seal me in my body what use am I without the ability to change into a Soul Reaper?" Ichigo mumbled.

"Ichigo don't you remember what he said?" Rukia asked as she when through a flash back.

_"Ichigo I want you to stop killing hollows for a while." Akiba said _

_ "Why would I do that?" Ichigo yelled._

_ "Because I need you to get something back for yourself." _

_ "And what's that?"_

_ "I need you to get a life before you throw it away when you fight these Arrancar." Akiba said with a smile._

_ "What the hell's that supposed to mean." Akiba placed a seal on Ichigo's body and placed him inside it._

_ "Rukia do I have to do the same thing to you?" asked Akiba as she said no._

_ "What are we going to do about the hollows then?" Ichigo asked irritated._

_ "Well you can leave those to me," Akiba raised his released sword into the air, "Kyuuten Bengosha!" the blades on his zanpakuto shot in every direction and made the entire town a yellow green color and then it faded under the street. _(Kyuuten Bengosha means Heavens Defender)

_ "Not one hollow will even lay a hand on a soul in this town I promise you."_

"Still I don't like him just taking away my powers like that." Ichigo said as he heard a stomach began to rumble. Ichigo looked at a blushed Rukia and asked, "Are you getting hungry?" as his stomach rumbled.

"You and me both." She said with a giggle.

Ichigo and Rukia walked to a small restaurant and went in. They made their orders and when they finished eating they still sat there.

"I do have to admit though it is nice to be able to have a break for a few days. Don't you think so Ichigo?" asked Rukia as he looked at her with his arm resting his chin.

"I guess you have a point I haven't had a day off since I became a Soul Reaper." He said with a slight laugh.

Silence fell over the table until it was broken by Rukia, "Ichigo I want to thank you for everything you've done for me." She said with shy eyes.

"What brought that up all of a sudden?"

"You said that you haven't had a day off since you became a Soul Reaper and for that I also want to say that I'm sorry." Rukia said as Ichigo gave a slight grunt.

"Rukia let me tell you a little secret that you already know, I wanted this power and you gave it to me if anything I'm grateful to you. You don't have anything to feel sorry for so quit beating yourself up about it okay." Ichigo said as Rukia had a small smile brighten up her face.

"Okay Ichigo." Rukia said as she looked across the street and saw a skating rink with a lot of people inside, "Hey Ichigo what's that?" Rukia pointed at the skating rink.

"Oh that, it's a skating rink. You've never been to one?" Ichigo asked as Rukia shook her head no.

"Well what the hell else are we gonna do since we do have a day off." Ichigo began to walk out the door and towards the skating rink.

"Ichigo what are you doing?" Rukia asked as he turned around.

"Well I figured we'd go ahead and skate, maybe have some fun for a change so come on." Ichigo ordered as Rukia followed.

"This is so unlike you Ichigo." Rukia said as they walked through the door.

"Don't remind me." Ichigo said as they went in and Ichigo paid for skates for both he and Rukia.

They sat on the bench and Ichigo got on his skates while Rukia struggled to get her skates on, "Do you need help Rukia?" Ichigo asked as if he was asking a child.

"No I don't need your help I can get on a pair of skates just as easy as you can see." She said as she lifted her left foot to show that she had done it correctly, however the last minute she realized that Ichigo was blushing because her skirt went a little high and she quickly pulled it back down.

Ichigo turned around and said, "Let me know when you get you other one on so I can help you up okay."

Rukia wanted to punch him for what he saw but she restrained herself and got the other skate on. She then thought to herself, _what's he think I'm a child and can't get up on my own in skates I'll show him. _Rukia attempted to get up but when she did she began to fall flat on her ass when Ichigo whirled around and attempted to catch her but only ended up participating in the fall.

"Ouch, are you okay Rukia?"

"Yeah I'm fine," Rukia and Ichigo then noticed that Ichigo was straddling the petite girl. They both began to blush as Ichigo removed himself from the situation and helped Rukia up.

Ichigo not even looking at the blushing Rukia told her, "I said that I would help you up you don't need to think of it as weakness to ask for help or receive it you know." Rukia wanted to say that she was sorry but the words escaped her and she just stood there slightly off balance. "Do you want help getting to the rink Rukia?"

"No I think I got it." She said in a polite tone.

"Okay just holler if you need help." Ichigo skated off and began going round and around the rink as Rukia was holding on to as many surfaces as humanly possible until she finally made it to the rink itself still holding on to the edges.

Soon Ichigo stopped beside her and skated in front of her as she clung to the walls for dear life, "You know it's harder if you hold on to the walls right?" Ichigo said with a smile.

"Don't mock me." She said as Ichigo grabbed one of her arms and pulled her off of the walls, "what are you doing Ichigo are you trying to kill me no, no, no!" she said until she was in the middle of the rink shaking out of fear.

"Okay now put one foot in front of the other." Ichigo said as Rukia gave him the stare of death.

"What if I fall stupid?" Rukia yelled as Ichigo let go of her shoulders.

"What do you think I'm here for…just go you'll be fine as long as I'm behind you."

Rukia began to skate and every time she began to lose her balance Ichigo grabbed her and never allowed her to fall until she could skate on her own. She skated for a long time and Ichigo was never far behind just in case she was to fall or get hurt. Soon the rink was saying that it would close and Rukia had a problem, "ICHIGO HOW DO YOU STOP THESE THINGS!" She yelled as she was skating at a very high speed.

"Just keep skating and when you get back to me I'll catch ya!" he yelled as he stopped and turned to face the direction she was going to come. _Okay I can do this to the point where she won't get hurt_, Ichigo thought as she came speeding in his direction.

She came barreling down and knocked Ichigo to the ground screaming the whole way, "Are you okay Ichigo?" she asked as he ran his fingers through his orange hair.

"I'm fine." He said as he opened his eyes to see Rukia on top of him this time staring into his eyes.

"Thanks for taking me Ichigo."

"No problem." Rukia then bent down and let her lips touch Ichigo's and they just laid there in that tender embrace. Their lips then left and they got up blushing like there was no tomorrow. They returned their skates and went home keeping as much space between them as possible. Rukia kept thinking to herself, _why did I do that?_

They looked at each other every now and then only to look away very quickly at the sight of the other. They finally got to the house and went to their rooms until night fell. At about eleven o'clock Rukia received a knock on her door, "Come in." she said as Ichigo walked in and she began to blush.

"Hey Rukia listen about what happened," He started but was interrupted by Rukia.

"I'm so sorry Ichigo I-I-I don't know what got into me." She covered her head with a blanket and Ichigo walked up and sat at the end of the bed.

"So are you planning on keeping your head covered up like that or do I have to uncover you?" Ichigo asked as she ignored him. Ichigo got off the bed and lifted the covers to see Rukia blushing more than before with her eyes closed. Ichigo placed his right hand on her cheek and kissed her she first opened her eyes in shock but soon closed them and leaned in to it as they just sat there with the covers over their heads.

Their lips separated for an instant and then met again as their mouths opened and they kept kissing aggressively until Rukia allowed Ichigo to get on top of her still kissing each other. Suddenly Ichigo stopped and Rukia looked at him with eyes that said 'I want you.'

"What's wrong Ichigo?" Rukia asked as Ichigo got up from the bed and went to the door with his finger over his lips shushing her.

Ichigo violently opened the door and his father gave a scream of pain as the door hurled him back leaving a brose on his head. Ichigo closed the door and walked back to Rukia giving her another kiss on the lips.

"Night Rukia," Ichigo said as he got up and was about to leave the room when Rukia got up to stop him.

"Ichigo," Rukia jumped up and kissed him back, "Good night." Ichigo left and went to his bed as both of them went to their rooms happy as they could ever be.

Meanwhile that night a Garganta portal opened up and Belleza stepped through with many other hollows of different size and shape.

"This is where the bitch resides, I can sense her Raishi." Belleza as the portal closed behind her.

"The bitch is already here." Said Sakkura as she walked on the top of the building towards Belleza, "I thought that Dios wasn't going to attack until five days later?"

"Correct but I'm going to kill you and get back in his favor."

"Don't bite off more than you can chew." Sakkura said as she drew her zanpakuto.

END OF LOVE AND WAR DO MIX

**Golden Guide to Happiness**

Isshin- so Ichigo what were you and Rukia doing in there hmmm.

Ichigo- none of your business dad stay out of it.

Isshin- Okay I got it I just thought I would give you this *Isshin hands Ichigo a condom*

Ichigo- what the hell's this for

Isshin- safety and so you won't do something so stupid *Isshin winks at Ichigo*

*Ichigo punches his father*

Ichigo- I'm not in the mood dad *Ichigo walks out of the room of his crying father with the condom*


	9. Time to die

Hueco Mundo will Fall

By: Chris Harrington

Chapter nine: Time to Die

Haruhi and Akiba were just sitting on the top of the building as they would for many hours to come until the awkward silence was broken by Akiba, "Just because I'm your father doesn't mean that you have to hang around with me Haruhi. You can leave if you want to." Akiba said as she opened her eyes in shock as if she couldn't believe he would suggest such a thing.

"I-I don't want to leave I want to stay here with my father I want to get to know you." She said as Akiba looked at her with happy eyes.

"I'm surprised that you still feel that way since I was gone for so long." He said when Namida flash stepped behind the father and daughter, "What's wrong Namida?"

"It appears that Ms. Sakkura Hitori has intercepted an Arrancar along with many Menos Grande level hollows."

Haruhi got up from her spot with haste and was stopped by the words of her father, "Leave her alone." He said.

"But she's in trouble and what if she," she was interrupted by Akiba.

"Don't you even help her, she's fighting Belleza and her battalion she will be fine so long as she keeps a cool head about this." He said with a cold tone of voice.

"Very well sir." She said taking her seat once again.

Back at the roof tops of Karakura Town Sakkura was just ten feet from her enemy with her sword drawn.

"Rule over a world of pain and misfortune…Kage Ken!" she said as her sword became enveloped in a black Aura as did the Hogyoku on her chest.

"So you've already released your zanpakuto, it's such a pity that your friends won't lift a finger for you in this situation." Belleza said as she grabbed her zanpakuto and pointed the long ends at Sakkura, "Attack!" she yelled as many of her hollows charged at Sakkura with their mouths open to catch the prey they were longing for.

"Hado thirty-two Okasen!" yelled Sakkura as all of the hollows disappeared in the yellow arc of destruction, "You say that it's a pity my friends can't come and save me," she said to Belleza, shivering in fear, "But tell me Belleza what makes you think I need their help to kill a Vaste Lorde Arrancar such as yourself." Sakkura disappeared and appeared behind Belleza who quickly dodged with her Sonido to look Sakkura in the eyes many feet away.

"You little bitch alright fine I guess since you desire to fight I guess I'll give you a show before you die." Belleza was surrounded by a white spiritual energy, "Just don't regret it, fight…Alacran!" she yelled as the spiritual energy made her Shihokusho blow around almost showing her breasts until it was covered by what looked like eight legs in an armor and she grew armor over her arms that ended in pinchers that went around her hands. The mask part that kept her hair in a ponytail multiplied and grew into a scorpion tail. Belleza then stuck out her tongue showing her hollow hole. (Alacran means Scorpion)

Belleza then disappeared and reappeared behind Sakkura who blocked one of her pinchers with her zanpakuto. Belleza then charged a bright yellow Bala and threw Sakkura far away in the air as she kept her Bala from even touching her body with her zanpakuto. She then pushed her zanpakuto through the Bala and began to breath heavy.

"You see how this works, I attack you and you die. That is the name of the game little girl; I am more powerful than you." Sakkura flash stepped to Belleza's shadow and attempted to cut it but it disappeared. Sakkura looked behind her and saw Belleza using the stinger that was her hair to attack but Sakkura jumped away just in time for the stinger to hit the ground, "I know your zanpakuto now, it paralyzes the victim of who's shadow it cuts so the most logical thing to do is to move faster than you can strike."

Belleza used Sonido and appeared behind Sakkura and used the sharp end of her pinchers to stab her in the back as Sakkura screamed in pain. Belleza began to laugh and made her stinger go for Sakkura's head but she used her foot and kicked her away.

"Belleza I commend that you have to use all of your power to fight me but I won't give you the same satisfaction," Sakkura pointed her zanpakuto at the ground, "But I will use this, Bankai!" Sakkura's shadow grew into what appeared to be a long snake tail until the shadow popped up from the ground. "Kage Imono Ken!" (Kage Imono Ken means Shadow Casting Blade)

The shadow became a large dragon with no arms but its back was riddled with curved blades and a barrage of them sprouted from the tail. Its body was grey with black strips that zigzagged and its head was black with a gold crown with five long spikes with Sakkura's zanpakuto stabbed in the head, where Sakkura rod. The eyes were the most astonishing of all as they were red and seemed to leave a trail as it moved in the nights sky, "I believe you said to not to regret it Belleza, I'm going to give some advice to you here and now. Regret the decision that you made when you chose me as your opponent!" Sakkura yelled as the dragon left the ground and hovered in the sky.

Belleza began to laugh as she charged the large dragon only to be blocked by the blades on its tail. "Thanks Sakkura but I won't let you use your full power you won't last that long for insulting me!"

Belleza opened her pincher and launched a barrage of Cero that destroyed most of the blades on the tail but she looked over at the dragon and noticed Sakkura's eyes close and she was beginning to talk. "Shukketsu Kumori!" she yelled as pillars of shadow spikes emerged from all around the ground and attempted to strike Belleza only to be blocked by the slightly frightened Arrancar. Belleza jumped up and noticed that the pillars didn't follow.

"That attack of yours can't reach this high…" she said as she noticed the dragon speeding towards her with its mouth open.

"You're not safe in the sky Belleza…Kage Hakai!" the mouth of the dragon began to charge a bright red beam that fired at Belleza and overwhelmed her as it made her a mere smoking figure falling to the ground. (Kage Hakai means Shadow Destruction)

Sakkura made the dragon go to the ground and she took the zanpakuto out of its head as it disappeared from sight. She then heard Belleza laughing on the inside of the smoking crater. "I think I'm glad I chose you as an opponent." Belleza walked out of the smoke with mere cracks on her armor and some blood running from her forehead and her shoulder, where most of the cracks were.

Meanwhile in Hueco Mundo Dios was sitting on a majestic thrown made of a white stone looking through a Garganta broadcast at Belleza and looking very aggravated. What appeared to be a Soul Reaper appeared kneeled at his feet and asked, "Do you want me to retrieve her Master so we can execute her for her insubordination against you?" he asked as Dios laughed slightly.

"I don't want her punished in her own home Subarashii, I took my punishment for entering the world of the living and she will experience hers. The only thing that we're going to do is watch her and kill her if she comes back alive." Dios said as he opened his devilish red eyes and watched Belleza carefully, "She will not receive punishment from me for betraying me. She won't get the satisfaction and she will also die meaninglessly this way."

Belleza was about to charge Sakkura but she stabbed a nearby building and she jumped aboard the dragon once again the blades on its back blocked Belleza's attempted attack.

"Why do you flee Sakkura?" Belleza yelled as she jumped up to where the dragon ended only to become ensnared by its jaws and slammed into a building pinned there as blood spewed from her lips.

"I don't flee Belleza, I attack again." Sakkura took her left hand and held it close to Belleza, "Hado number ninety Kurohitsugi." She said as Belleza was surrounded by the black box of death.

Belleza thought to herself throughout the screams, _I did this for you Dios why do you not save me…Why? _

When the box disappeared there was nothing left of Belleza as Sakkura took the zanpakuto from the dragons head and dropped to the ground sheathing her zanpakuto. "Sorry Belleza but I didn't need my full power to kill something like you I meant no insult it's just that you're not the first Vaste Lorde Arrancar that I have killed, and my mask doesn't need to be brought into this." Sakkura was about to leave when she saw Nel appear close to the scene.

"Oh it's over?" Nel said as she began to walk towards Sakkura.

"She wasn't even worth it," Sakkura mumbled under her breathe as she used her fingers to comb through her long pale blonde hair, "Is there something you needed Ms. Neliel?"

"Yeah I can't seem to find Akiba can you perhaps tell me where he is?" Nel asked as she just stood there looking innocent.

"That's something I would like to know too, give me a moment." Sakkura said as she made her spiritual pressure spike and not long after Akiba appeared in between Nel and Sakkura.

"What's up Sakkura?" asked Akiba with a smile on his face and soon Haruhi appeared close to her father.

"Ms. Neliel wanted to talk to you sir." Said Sakkura as Akiba looked at Nel with happy eyes.

"Do you have a problem with your body Nel I fixed you up as best as I could." He said almost sarcastically.

Nel began to blush as she looked away from Akiba and noticed all of the others appearing around Akiba and Nel.

"I came to give you a message from Kisuke Urahara; he says that the Hogyoku on your chests are not complete until the user reaches a certain spiritual maximum of power." Nel said trying to calm her blushed face.

"Are you certain Nel?" Akiba asked as she nodded.

"We should probably get back to the Urahara shop and gather more information about this." Said Kenta as everyone left other than Akiba and Nel.

"Aren't you going with them?" Nel asked as Akiba walked towards her.

"Yes but I want to know what you really came to talk to me about."

"Well I wanted to thank you for healing me and giving me my original form back and also…" she paused and hid her face as Akiba came closer to her to see if anything was wrong.

"Is there anything wro…" Akiba was about to say but was interrupted by a kiss on the lips by Nel and soon released by her loveliness, "Well I didn't see that coming." Akiba said as he began to blush and place his hand on the back of his head. Both Akiba and Nel went to the Urahara shop and waited to be informed about their predicament once and for all.

The next day Ichigo and Rukia were getting dressed for school and when they came out of their rooms to meet for breakfast they ignored each other until they left the house. Rukia walked on the right side of Ichigo and was fidgeting with her left hand placing it close to Ichigo's hand and then retracting it until she mustered enough courage and grabbed his hand. They both walked hand in hand blushing as they took each step but kept their hands together making the situation worse.

"Rukia are you okay?" Ichigo asked in a concerned and embarrassed tone.

Rukia smiled and said "Yeah, I'm just fine." And soon the blushing began to halt and they walked closer than arms length.

"Hey Rukia!" yelled Orihime as Ichigo and Rukia quickly released each other's hand in embarrassment.

"Oh hey Orihime good morning." Rukia said in a nervous tone.

Orihime caught up with them and smiled at Ichigo like she always does, "Hello Ichigo good morning."

"Hey Orihime good morning." Ichigo said almost in a sad tone.

The three began to walk to school together and were soon accompanied by Keigo, Mizuiro, Chad, and Uryu.

"Ha ha now I'm back in the friends circle, and you thought you could get rid of me that easy!" Keigo said as he got a glare from Ichigo.

"Shut up Keigo." Ichigo said as Keigo's moment of happiness was shot down in an instant.

"So who do you think our subs gonna be?" said Chad as Ichigo gave him a strange look.

"Ms. Ochi isn't here today?" he questioned as Rukia sighed in disbelief.

"Come on Ichigo she said she wouldn't be here yesterday because she's got a trip planed don't you ever listen?" Rukia scolded with a slightly sad face.

No matter what Ichigo thought in his head he couldn't deny that it felt good to be scolded by Rukia again and it did lessen the tension at least a little. After a short walk filled with bad jokes and awkward silence they finally made it to school and sat at their seats awaiting class to start.

"What's up Ichigo?" asked Renji as he walked through the door with Rangeku, Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Toshiro.

"What're you guys doing here again?" Ichigo asked as they sat down in their seats.

"We don't know we were just told to come to the world of the living on this day and attend class." Renji replied.

"The other Captains and Lieutenants are here as well to attend this so it could be that they anticipate an attack." Said Toshiro as he rested his legs up on his desk and pointed out the window.

Ichigo looked out the window and saw each captain including Kenpachi who waved at him with that creepy smile of his causing Ichigo to look the other way. As he did so he noticed Shinji, Lisa, and Hiyori walking through the door in school uniforms and noticed that the other vizards were outside alongside the Soul Reapers.

"Why do I have to wear this stupid school uniform?" Hiyori complained as she began to tug at the tucked in shirt.

"Because we haven't been in many chapters and this is the only way we could fit in this one so shut up and be glad you even have lines." Shinji said as he was about ready to sit down when he was hit in the head by a projectile sandal.

"Shut up dumb ass!" she argued as Mashiro also walked through the door with a uniform on.

"Wow it's been so long since I've had to attend school." She said and Ichigo couldn't help thinking that she should have stayed in a school longer than usual.

"Hey Shinji what's going on?" Ichigo asked as they too sat down and Ichigo noticed that all the other students who didn't have spiritual pressure weren't there.

"Where is everyone?" Rukia asked as the door opened and Ichigo and the other humans were shocked to see who waltzed in.

"Alright class, sit down, shut up, and I won't fail your ass, let me introduce myself I am Professor Makkura." Akiba said as he played with the glasses on his face.

END OF TIME TO DIE

Golden Guide to Happiness

Ichigo- why the hell is Akiba the teacher? *Ichigo is hit in the head with an eraser so hard it makes his head slightly bleed*

Akiba- sit down and shut up I'm your teacher because I'm smarter than all of you

Uryu- what's all this about Professor Makkura

Akiba- you'll find out next chapter

Ichigo- that's so lame *Hado number four Byakurai is shot through Ichigo's back rest on his desk and he freaks* what the hell's wrong with you, what if that had killed me?

Akiba- then I would become the true main character *Akiba thinks for a moment* Not really a bad idea Hado thirty-one Shokkaho!

*Ichigo screams and Akiba begins to laugh while others hold in their chuckles*


	10. Teach this

Hueco Mundo will Fall

By: Chris Harrington

Chapter ten: Teach this

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ichigo yelled as Akiba took off his glasses.

"I'm your teacher for today so if you would so kindly shut your stupid little mouth." Akiba said in a serious tone with scary eyes.

"Now then my name is Akiba Makkura and I'm a Soul Reaper…well technically I'm a Vizard anyway I'm here to explain some things to you all. I have no doubt that some of you have noticed battles between my people and some Arrancar." The whole class went uneasy as Akiba grabbed a piece of chock and began writing on the blackboard.

It read:  
_Name Type Power__  
Dios Vaste Lorde Arrancar Unknown  
Latido Vaste Lorde Arrancar Mueroto Invierno  
Mastria Vaste Lorde Arrancar Unknown  
Ajusticiar Vaste Lorde Arrancar Unknown  
Belleza Vaste Lorde Arrancar Alacran  
Enojado Vaste Lorde Arrancar Furia  
Mortifero Vaste Lorde Arrancar Unknown  
Antiguo Adjuchas Arrancar Arana  
Caos Hijo Adjuchas Arrancar Unknown  
Rasgar Adjuchas Arrancar Rinoceronte  
Delgado Adjuchas Arrancar Serpiente  
Eduardo Adjuchas Arrancar Unknown_

"These are the Arrancar that we know of thus far although we know there are many more," as Akiba said that the remaining Soul Reapers appeared in the room startling some of the other classmates, "The Leader of all of these Arrancar calls himself Dios or the God of Hueco Mundo and he is truly powerful even more so than the Espada made by Aizen." The entire room went silent as though they were in disbelief of what he said.

"How are they more powerful than the Espada?" Toshiro asked.

"They weren't as impatient as other natural Arrancar, these Arrancar waited to remove their masks until they became Vaste Lorde Hollows. It is fact that removal of a hollow's mask will give them power but we found that they gain power on a gage depending on the power of the hollow. A Vaste Lorde Hollow will gain almost double the power of an ordinary Vaste Lorde while an Adjuchas Hollow's mask removal will only give it an extra fifty percent power increase."

"How is that even possible?" asked Komamora.

"Oh that isn't even the worst of it, Baraggan Luisenbarn who defeated him?" Akiba asked

"I defeated Baraggan!" Soi Fon said very proudly.

"Congratulations, he was a Vaste Lorde Arrancar but he wasn't the King of Las Noches, he was a disciple of Dios and only acted as the ruler to infiltrate Aizen's army and take possession of the Hogyoku. He obviously failed in that regard so he also influenced Patros, Aldegor, and Menis to steal it and even that ended in failure. In the end he could only analyze it while in the possession of Patros and create his own variant." Akiba said as Yamamoto grunted with confusion.

"How was it that you came by this knowledge?" asked Byakuya.

"Myself and the others rescued from Hueco Mundo were under his imprisonment and he used us as the guinea pigs for this new Hogyoku." Akiba said as he opened his shirt and revealed the black and green orb on his chest.

"How interesting," Mayuri said as he walked towards Akiba only to gaze at the orb for a short while until his shirt was closed, "How long were you imprisoned in Hueco Mundo?" asked Mayuri as Akiba snapped his fingers.

"I was there for over three hundred and seventy-two years."Said Sakkura as she walked through the doors of the class room.

Soon Satsugai, Taro, Hana, and Kenta walked through and stood next to Akiba.

"I was kidnapped alongside my brother Tsukune three hundred and ten years ago; my brother is now working with Dios." Said Taro as he gave a slightly sad look to the class.

"After that the head General of the Zero Division, along with myself, were taken from our homes and now he is also working with Dios. After that Satsugai and Hana were captured and soon after that Dios found Kenta wondering around the Dangai precipice world along with some other Soul Reapers." Said Akiba as he sat down in his chair.

"You're from the Zero Division?" asked Rukia in a shocked tone.

"What's the Zero Division?" asked Ichigo as Rukia gave him a glare.

"The Zero Division is the Royal Guard to the Royal Family." Yamamoto replied as the focus shifted to the old man, "The Zero Division is picked from retired Captains from all of the thirteen court guard squad Captains who are exceptionally skilled in all four fighting techniques."

"As a matter of fact they are awaiting your retirement Head Captain." Akiba said with a smile, "Anyway some good news not all of these Arrancar are still among the living, I killed Eduardo, Taro and Komamora killed Antiguo, and last night Sakkura killed Belleza." Akiba took his hand and whipped the three names off the board.

"Okay so why did you tell us all this in the first place?" asked Tatsuke

"Because I plan on using some of you that's why." Akiba said with a malicious smile.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" yelled Ichigo as Akiba got up from his seat and stepped in front of the desk.

"I need some of you to go to Hueco Mundo with me in a few days to help combat these Arrancar, and I need some of you to stay here and fight." All of the students let out a gasp, "I have already chosen a few of you to come with me, they include; Ichigo, Sado, Uryu and Rukia. I have even chosen some of you to stay; those include Shuhei Hisagi, Rangeku Matsumoto, and Sajin Komamora along with most of you humans."

"Why do you need us involved in this matter?" asked Uryu as he pushed up his glasses.

"What do you mean why do I need you to get involved in this matter young Quincy?" asked Akiba in a mocking tone.

"Don't get me wrong I would gladly go to Hueco Mundo if I was needed, but I have sensed your spiritual pressure Akiba Makkura and from what I can tell it rivals Ichigo's when he was a hollow for a short while." Uryu and all the others felt a massive spiritual pressure on their bodies as Akiba gave them an evil face.

"I am asking you to come along because Dios is stronger than me and his army is greater, think about it for a moment he threatens hollows with their own lives in order for them to work for him and that includes Menos level along with smaller hollows. I may be powerful but I can't fight a war on my own and I fear the Soul Society isn't enough so I ask the World of the Living to assist in this manner. I mean this is your war too, because Dios will attack here over and over again until his objective is complete." Akiba said as he pulled back on his spiritual pressure and allowed the others room to breathe for a short while.

"Anyway other than that does anyone have any questions at all?" Akiba asked as a hollow appeared and began to fly towards the window.

Ichigo grabbed his substitute soul reaper pass and Uryu, Chad, and Orihime summoned their powers only to see the hollow vanish in a flash.

"What the hell?" Ichigo said as he looked at Akiba, _He didn't do anything, _Ichigo thought as Akiba smiled, "What was that Akiba?"

"I didn't kill it Ichigo." Akiba said as he pointed in the direction of the hollow and Ichigo noticed a weapon that looked like a hook with another blade that pointed straight up on the same hilt connected by a long chain speeding to the top of the school, "That is Namida Igen one of my subordinates and I am surprised that you just now noticed him cause that's the thirtieth hollow that he's stopped from entering this building alone."

"He's killed thirty hollows in only a few minutes? That's impossible even flash step can't move that fast." Said Uryu as he gave a confused look to Akiba and then noticed Namida walk into the room with that weapon in his hand and at the other end of the chain was a copy of that same weapon.

"This is my zanpakuto Toki Sabure; it allows me to move at a speed beyond flash step, so child it is quite possible for me to have killed that many hollows in that short amount of time." Said Namida as his weapon began to glow and became a sword again. (Toki Sabure means Time Sand)

"This isn't a time to show off Namida." Said Akiba as he sat back down in his seat.

"Sorry sir I guess I got carried away, I'll retake my post now." Namida said as he flash stepped away.

"Sorry about Namida he tends to show off whenever he gets the chance, however there is a reason that I chose to infiltrate your school today," Akiba looked at Ichigo and smiled as he swallowed a soul candy and popped out of his body, "You see we have another ally in Hueco Mundo and I would like Ichigo to accompany me to rescue him."

"What makes you think I'd help you out in this?" asked Ichigo

"Because you know this person very well and I doubt that you would like for him to join the enemy's side." Akiba said as Ichigo gave him a shocked look, "Kenta if you will?" he asked as Kenta opened a Garganta portal.

"God damn it!" Ichigo said as he grabbed his substitute Soul Reaper pass and exited his body.

"Good to have you with me," Akiba stopped and looked in the hallway at Nel, "You can come to if you want to Nel." To which she shook her head no in fear.

"Remember you need to keep a low profile." Kenta said as Akiba laughed at him.

"Where's the fun in that, by the way can you keep a Garganta broadcast on us to show these people that we mean business?" asked Akiba as both him and Ichigo went into the portal but before it disappeared Akiba threw the Shihokusho of war into the class room.

When Akiba and Ichigo finally entered Hueco Mundo they looked around at the sandy surroundings.

"Well Akiba what do we do now?" asked Ichigo as Akiba stabbed his zanpakuto into the ground very violently and his spiritual pressure spiked.

"Bankai!" Akiba yelled as his body was surrounded by his yellow green spiritual energy that soon crystallized and fell away revealing a shirtless Akiba with his golden serrated sword with its gems and the long chain wrapped around his arms and most of his torso, "Hazumi Tate Shokkou!"

"What are you doing Akiba they'll sense us if you use your Bankai." Ichigo said as Akiba began to walk towards Ichigo.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, use your Bankai too." Akiba ordered.

"Why?"

"Because I intend to give Dios a message that we mean business." Akiba said with fire in his eyes.

"Okay then," Ichigo smiled and placed his left hand on his right arm that was holding his sword, "Bankai," Ichigo said as he was surrounded by smoke and spiritual energy. Once the smoke cleared he was holding his black blade as the chains rattled against the wind, "Tensa Zangetsu…well can we get going?" asked Ichigo as they Akiba took the lead and ran along the sandy wilderness.

As they ran a while they sensed many hollows around them of massive spiritual pressure and before long Gillian hollows appeared on the horizon.

"What are we going to do Akiba?" asked Ichigo as Akiba gave an evil smile to the opponents presenting themselves to him.

"What else can we do, TAKE'EM OUT!" Akiba then began to run faster and used the long chain extending past his left hand and wrapped it around a nearby Gillian's head and pulled it to propel him towards the Gillian and cut its head in half. He then released the sword in his right hand and let it fall until Akiba grabbed the chain and swung the sword round and round cutting the heads off of three Gillian's that surrounded him.

Five Gillian's in front of Ichigo began to charge their cero as Ichigo gripped his zanpakuto tighter, "Getsuga Tensho!" he yelled as the Gillian were obliterated by the attack and Ichigo dashed past them. Ichigo then looked next to him and saw that Akiba was running alongside Ichigo at equal speed.

"I'll give you credit Ichigo you can run fast." Akiba said as many Arrancar popped up.

"Akiba I got this." Ichigo said as he charged another Getsuga Tensho.

"Ignore them and run right past them." Akiba yelled as Ichigo did as ordered and flash stepped in between them not even bothering to give them so much as a cut to their bodies.

"Ichigo see that building?" asked Akiba as Ichigo looked at a large tower in the distance.

"Yeah what about it?"

"We need to get inside it and rescue him however there are hundreds of Arrancar and Hollows in the way so when I tell you to jump, do it." Akiba said as he spiked his spiritual energy again as he ran. Akiba then slammed his zanpakuto into the ground far in front of him as he grasped the chain. "JUMP, Suisho Ito!" he yelled as Ichigo jumped and every hollow and Arrancar around the area were destroyed by large yellow green crystals that spiked high in the air. (Suisho Ito means Crystal Thread)

Ichigo and Akiba used the tips of the crystals and jumped from one to the other to get to the tower. Ichigo then noticed that Akiba wasn't carrying his sword, only the chain. The sword was still stuck in the sand behind them both.

"Akiba what are you doing?"

"I can only keep these crystals here as long as my sword is stabbed in the ground, so I have to keep it there as long as possible." Akiba said as many hollows began to charge at the both of them from the sky.

"Ichigo take out as many as you can and I'll handle the rest!"

Ichigo launched a very powerful Getsuga Tensho and destroyed many of the hollows as Akiba pulled the sword back to his hands as the crystals faded away to dust and Ichigo flew towards the tower.

"Weave your threads!" Akiba yelled as the crystals on the sword began to glow a bright green and hundreds of needles formed and were launched at the remaining hollows. The needles were connected to the sword by a very thin string of spiritual energy. Each of the hollows were screaming in agony as the needles carved each hollow into nothing but dust.

Ichigo jumped up to the very top of the tower and blasted a hole through it and he entered the tower. Ichigo then looked in front of him and gasped at the being that lay on its knees chained up like an animal. He stared at the light blue hair, the hollow hole in his stomach, and the teeth of a mask on the right side of his face. He then noticed all the blood covering his once white Shihokusho and felt pity for the poor Arrancar.

"Grimmjow?" asked Ichigo as Grimmjow coughed up blood on the ground in front of him.

END OF TEACH THIS

**Golden Guide to Happiness**

*Isshin hears the door bell ring*

Isshin- Yeah, yeah I'm coming *Isshin opened the door and saw Satsugai with a very large thin box behind him* what's up?

Satsugai- I recently broke Ichigo's TV so I decided to replace it with this one *Isshin opened the box very fast and leapt for joy*

Isshin- hell yes do ya want to come in and watch it with me!

Satsugai- sure why not *Isshin installed the TV that took up the whole wall and began to play games on a Playstation 3*

Isshin- this is awesome! *all of a sudden Isshin heard sirens outside and saw red and blue lights flashing through the windows* where did you get this TV?

Satsugai- I found it in the back of a large truck that was backed up to a very large store

Isshin- God Damn it!


	11. The Almighty Queen Bee vs the Panther

Hueco Mundo will Fall

By: Chris Harrington

Chapter eleven: The Almighty Queen Bee vs. the Panther

Grimmjow attempted to move from his bloody spot on the floor when Ichigo stepped closer, "What are you doing here?" Grimmjow said in a very angry tone.

"Evidently I'm here to save you." Ichigo said as Grimmjow spat blood on the floor in front of Ichigo.

"I don't need saving from you!" he yelled as both Ichigo and Grimmjow felt spiritual pressure on their bodies as the ceiling disappeared in a yellow green blast of energy.

Akiba jumped in and looked at the two men just standing around, "What the hell guys let's get moving we need to get Grimmjow back to the world of the living before Dios finds us." Akiba questioned as Grimmjow grunted.

"I'm not going anywhere with him!" Grimmjow said

Akiba took the chain attached to his zanpakuto and wrapped it around the cage only to tare it from the wall, "Bakudo number four Byakurai," Akiba said as he destroyed the chains that bound Grimmjow and then grabbed Grimmjow by the collar. "You listen here ex-number six Grimmjow; I didn't come back to this hell hole to rescue you just so you can refuse it. Now get up and shut your fucking mouth in my presence do you get me!"

"Hu um" Grimmjow said as Akiba put Grimmjow's arm over his shoulder and looked at Ichigo.

"Well Ichigo are you just going to stand there or are you going to help me get him out of here?" Akiba asked as Ichigo ran over and placed Grimmjow's other arm over his shoulder and they all flash stepped out of the building to see hundreds of hollows and Arrancar standing waiting for them.

"Hello my prodigy." Dios said as he appeared in front of the group of hollows and Arrancar.

"Dios." Akiba said with hate in his voice.

Many Arrancar began to walk forward when Dios motioned them to stop, "Go on Akiba, and leave Hueco Mundo." Dios said with a smile and a Garganta portal opened behind Akiba.

"What is this Dios? Why are you letting us go so easily?" asked Ichigo as Dios began to laugh.

"He's letting us go because he wants to fight all of us, not just me." Akiba said as Dios stopped laughing.

"Correct I want to fight you on my own terms." Dios said as Akiba and Ichigo left with Grimmjow keeping their gaze to their backs just in case Dios was lying.

They made it to their destination with the blue haired Arrancar, alive although pissed. When they could see the class Ichigo noticed that Rukia was on the brink of tears and the others were happy to see him. All it took was a smile from Ichigo to Rukia for her to wipe away the water collecting on the sides of her velvet eyes and for her face to erase the saddened look on her face to a happier one.

Nel was just standing around with her serious face until she looked at Akiba and jumped into him hugging his naked torso, "I'm so glad you got out alive Akiba, I'm so glad!" she yelled into his chest as Haruhi came into the room, took one look at what Nel was doing, and left the room.

Akiba soon was released by Nel and sealed his zanpakuto. "Haruhi!" he yelled as he ran after her to the roof alongside Namida.

"What is it dad?" she said as she tried to hide her tears.

Akiba grabbed her shoulders, turned her around, and gave her a hug, "Haruhi what's wrong?" he asked as she hugged him tight around his body.

"How come you love Nel more than me, I'm glad you got out alive too but you only pay attention to her not me. It's not fair dad, I haven't had you for over three hundred years and you just met her, it's not fair!" she said as tears began to make Akiba's Shihokusho wet as he placed his hand on her head and let her brown hair go between his fingers.

"Haruhi, let me tell you something, the happiest moment in my life was when I saw you only a few days ago and saw what a beautiful woman you've become. I love you and you know that." He said as she began to snivel and dry her tears as she was released from Akiba's arms, "And what makes you think that I'm in love with Nel." Akiba said very nervously.

"Ha come on dad let's see how that Arrancar is doing." Haruhi said as she began to walk out the door and went to the class room as Orihime began to heal Grimmjow.

"How's he doing?" asked Akiba as he walked into the room.

"He's doing alright I guess," Orihime said as Grimmjow opened his eyes and looked at Akiba.

"Why did you save me?" he asked.

"I save you because I need you to fight alongside me." Akiba said as Grimmjow grunted and closed his eyes.

"I just got out of that hell hole and I'll be damned if I ever go back." He said as Kenta's spiritual energy began to rise very high.

"What did you say Grimmjow!" Kenta said as Orihime could no longer stand the spiritual pressure and her healing spell broke and Grimmjow was exposed once again.

Grimmjow just gave an evil smile and a slight chuckle, "I said I'm not fighting Dios."

Kenta grabbed Grimmjow's collar and pinned him against the wall, "Listen here Grimmjow Jagerjaquez Akiba didn't rescue you for nothing,"

"Well apparently he did," Grimmjow interrupted as Kenta drew his zanpakuto.

"How about this Grimmjow, let's have a dual, if I win you have to fight with us and if you win you get to carry out your meaningless little life until you wish to finally croak." Kenta said as Grimmjow smiled at the opportunity to show the Vizard up.

"Fine, after I'm healed we'll settle this." Grimmjow said as Kenta released him and calmed his spiritual pressure.

Orihime once again began to heal Grimmjow and the others looked at Kenta, the quiet one, and wondered what got into him.

"Akiba could you contact Kisuke Urahara and see if we can use his underground training facility for this fight?" asked Kenta as he saw Kisuke in the door way with his fan in front of his face.

"That won't be a problem at all us it as much as you like, lord knows I'm not getting any us out of it." Kisuke said as he folded his fan and looked at the Captains in the room.

"Hello Kisuke Urahara." Yamamoto said

"Hello Captain Yamamoto, it seems that we get to work together again."

"It certainly does."

"Alright that was all I had, if you have any questions please express them if not have a nice day." Said Akiba as the Soul Reapers without bodies left in a flash and the ones in bodies stuck around.

"What just happened, I don't understand any of this?" Keigo said as Tatsuki smacked the back of his head with a lot of force.

"I'll explain it to you later now let's leave I would like to go home." Yelled Tatsuki as most of the humans left other than Uryu, Ichigo, Rukia, Chad, and Orihime.

"So you have questions I take it?" Akiba asked as they gave silence as their response, "Well spit it out what is it?"

"Why are we going to Hueco Mundo, while Orihime has to stay here?" asked Uryu as Ichigo and the others backed him up.

"Well Ms. Orihime Inoue I don't want you in Hueco Mundo for a very blunt reason, I don't want you joining or aiding the enemy." Akiba said as the others gave him a shocked look.

"What makes you think I would" Orihime started but was interrupted by Akiba.

"Why would I think that you would join or aid the enemy? Because that's what you've done in every battle you've been involved in." Akiba said with an angry tone.

"How dare you say that about Orihime!" Rukia said when Sakkura put up a hand to silence her.

"Actually that is what you have done throughout the years; from the report I received you've healed many enemies since you received your powers including Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, even Murumasa, I also have a detailed report of the times that you called Sosuke Aizen a lord. So we all decided that you should stay away from the enemy's base." Sakkura said as the others gave angry faces but gave no rebuttal.

"Now then shall we get moving!" Sakkura said as they all left the school and went to their homes while Akiba and the others headed to Urahara's shop.

"Sakkura don't ya think you were a little rough back there?" Taro asked.

"NO I don't and you of all people should know what it's like for someone close to you to betray you. I despise people like that and just because she has an innocent nature that doesn't excuse her at the slightest. Once a mirror is cracked there is no way to make it perfect again and it's about time she found that out the hard way."

"Okay you don't need to talk my ear off about it; it was just an opinion and nothing more… By the way Kenta do you think you can beat Grimmjow?" Taro asked as they approached Urahara's shop and watched as Jinta was screwing around and Ururu was cleaning like she was supposed to.

"I certainly hope so." Kenta said as Ururu stopped sweeping and looked at the group.

"Are you here for that fight with that Arrancar?" she asked as Jinta popped up behind her and used his fists on the sides of her head.

"Of course they are you idiot why else would they be here in the middle of the day!" Jinta said as Hana hit him on the top of his head and knocked him out.

"What was that for Hana?" asked Satsugai.

"Boys shouldn't pick on girls." She said as Kisuke opened the door of his shop.

"Hello, Grimmjow's all healed up so you can start your fight now, this way if you will." Kisuke said as the others walked over Jinta's unconscious body.

They all climbed down the ridiculous latter to find Grimmjow sitting on a rock looking bored with his head resting on his hand.

"About time you showed up I was getting bored and if you didn't show up I was going to have to find you and kill you myself for threatening me." Grimmjow said as he jumped from the rock and landed in front of it.

Kenta swallowed a soul candy and popped out of his body, "Shut the fuck up Arrancar," Kenta drew his zanpakuto, "Believe me when I say this, you will help us…if only to repay us."

"Have fun Kenta Komori." Akiba said as Kenta flash stepped behind Grimmjow and Grimmjow turned very quickly and grabbed his blade with his bare hand.

"Did you think that would cut me?" Grimmjow asked as Kenta began to laugh, "What are you laughing at?"

"I wasn't trying to cut you; I was only trying to get close to you." Kenta said as his foot made contact with Grimmjow's chest as he flew into a large rock, "Disperse…Kougou Hachi!" Kenta said as his zanpakuto widened at the top and grew the spike on it, then the end of the hilt grew a blade and Kenta sliced the air with his sword launching a spike of yellow light at the rock Grimmjow was in.

The smoke cleared and Grimmjow was standing there with a burn on his chest and bleeding from his hand that held the spike inches from his body. Grimmjow then tightened his grip on the spike and destroyed it.

"You'll need to do better than that." Grimmjow whispered as he began to charge a cero from his right hand and fired it at Kenta who held it at bay with his zanpakuto, until it faded away.

"Same to you, but you're right I think I'll step it up a notch or so," Kenta made the spike on his zanpakuto glow and began to twirl it around his entire body creating spike after spike that never left its position in mid air until Kenta was surrounded by them.

When all the spikes were released they went after Grimmjow who used his Sonido to escape but couldn't find Kenta at all. Grimmjow looked all around him until he heard a sound far behind him and saw Kenta standing on a rock stroking the Quincy cross around his neck.

"Was that all you planed on doing?" Grimmjow said in an annoyed tone.

"No unfortunately I plan on finishing this rather quickly," Kenta placed his hand over his face and focused his spiritual energy to form a mask on his face. The mask went over the top of his head and slightly over his green hair pulled back in a pony tail. At the top of the mask was a large horn that was black on the top and below the black part was a gold symbol that resembled an 'H' and below that was a golden cross. The face of the mask was ordinary with the teeth and jaw other than gold strip marks at the base of the jaw itself.

Grimmjow looked at this mask and felt slight fear as he has seen the power that comes with the mask. Grimmjow had no choice but to grab his zanpakuto. Then he drew his blade and arced his fingers over the blade as it turned blue. Then as if they were both in sync with each other Kenta and Grimmjow released a new stage at the same time. "Bankai!" yelled Kenta.

"Grind Pantera!" yelled Grimmjow as they both increased their spiritual energy and they both became engulfed in smoke.

Once the smoke cleared there stood a Soul Reaper with a mask and his bladed bow and a blue haired panther with ridiculous spiritual energy emitting from both.

"Let's go!" they both yelled at each other at the same time as they charged at one another.

THE END OF THE ALMIGHTY QUEEN BEE VS. THE PANTHER

Golden Guide to happiness

Akiba: Where the hell is Sakkura? *Notices the door to the top shop is open* Damn it.

*Sakkura is seen running around in Karakura Town dodging behind objects along the way*

Renji: I keep on sensing something but there's no one there *Renji keeps looking behind him when he feels something pinching his butt* what the hell's going on here?

Sakkura whispers: the ultimate technique the flash goose *Renji keeps looking around until she flash steps to him and pinches his ass again without him even noticing it was her*


	12. The Plot Thickens

Hueco Mundo will Fall

By: Chris Harrington

Chapter twelve: The Plot Thickens

"Sorry Grimmjow, but I won't hold back, I can't you see, when I fight an opponent I have no control over what happens." Kenta said as the top of his bladed bow blocked and held back Grimmjow's claws from tearing him apart, "That is the way it is, I'm sorry if I end up killing you!" Kenta shot a ones stringed arrow at Grimmjow's stomach causing him to separate from Kenta.

When Grimmjow finally looked away from the minor burns on his Resereccion and focused on Kenta he was nowhere to be seen. Grimmjow looked around frantically for his opponent screaming, "Where are you! Show yourself Kenta Komori!" The next thing Grimmjow knew his back felt massive pain as he fell to the ground and landed face first on the ground. As he turned slowly to lay upright he saw the masked Kenta aiming his bow at Grimmjow from within a Garganta portal the end of his bow smoking from the power used.

Grimmjow shot a dart from his elbow and just before reaching Kenta the portal closed and the dart sped past where he was and hit the top of the training facility. Grimmjow got up to his feet as blood dripped down his leg from the wound on his back as he began to lightly laugh, "You may be more interesting than I originally thought." Grimmjow closed his eyes and focused on spiritual pressure in the area until a blue flame appeared behind him and he lunged at Kenta barely scratching his chest.

"Not bad Grimmjow." Kenta said in his echoed voice as he began to fire another arrow that missed Grimmjow by a mile as he dodged.

"You'll have to aim better than…" Grimmjow stopped when he noticed Kenta behind him moving the bow as if it were a normal sword, as Grimmjow dodged he noticed a cut on his left arm.

"Just because this is a long range weapon doesn't mean that I can't use its close up properties anymore to catch my enemies off guard Grimmjow." Kenta said as Grimmjow disappeared with his Sonido.

Kenta looked to his right and saw that Grimmjow charging with his right hand as Kenta blocked it with the bottom blade of his Bankai. Kenta began to chuckle as he held back Grimmjow.

"What are you laughing about Kenta?" Grimmjow asked in a happy tone.

"Who in the world taught you how to fight?" asked Kenta as Grimmjow gave him a confused look as Kenta pulled back two strings and launched an arrow that barely scratched his neck as he dodged, "I ask that because who ever taught you hasn't experienced battle much, your holding back to have some fun in this fight, aren't you? That is why I can't stand you Hollows, you fight for the pleasure of fighting and that is all the reason you need to fight." Kenta said as he drew a single string and held it in place as a long line of arrows surrounded Grimmjow until it completed a sphere of arrows around him, "You've lost your humanity Hollow and merciless monsters such as you…" Kenta began as he aimed his bow at the sphere of yellow lit death, "Don't deserve to live. Ya Ori." Kenta finished in an almost pitying tone as he released the string. (Ya Ori means Arrow Cage)

The second the string was released all the arrows launched at the center leaving only the screams of Grimmjow echoing throughout the brilliant light of pain and torture. When the light faded Grimmjow was laying on the ground on all fours coughing up blood over and over again as the many cuts on his body also began to spew blood at an alarming rate. Kenta turned around and aimed his bow at Grimmjow only to fire at him. Grimmjow quickly got up and fired one of his darts at the arrow causing it to explode only feet from him.

"That's more like it Grimmjow," Kenta said as he was clearly smiling under his mask while he pulled the dart out of his left shoulder.

"What are you talking about?" Grimmjow said in between coughing.

"You have a reason to fight now, you're fighting to live." Said Kenta as Grimmjow got to his feet and charged a blue cero with his right hand.

"Shut up and die!" yelled Grimmjow as he launched the Gran Rey Cero at Kenta who flash stepped away and appeared right in front of Grimmjow.

Grimmjow used his hand to smack the zanpakuto to the right as the arrow discharged and hit the ground and Grimmjow used his foot to kick Kenta away, cracking his mask in the process. As Kenta flew in the air away from Grimmjow the mouth on his mask opened and fired a cero at Grimmjow who fired a cero back to destroy it.

"It seems that your powers are beginning to fade away." Grimmjow said in a serious tone as the mask part on his forehead cracked and half of it fell away.

"Then it seems that I have to bring my A-game." Kenta said as he jumped up to his feet far away from Grimmjow and faced him.

In only seconds Kenta disappeared and reappeared to the left then the right and soon only ten feet from Grimmjow doing three back flips to get closer to Grimmjow. The last flip was over Grimmjow as he looked at his eyes and fired an arrow from above Grimmjow, who used his hand to knock it away and charged at Kenta in mid air. Kenta and Grimmjow then began to merely block each other's attacks over and over again not delivering any fatal blows but blocking to survive.

"Akiba why is Kenta fighting like this?" asked Ichigo as Akiba looked at Ichigo with a slight smile.

"Kenta is a peculiar man, he holds me with the upmost respect and despises when I am insulted." Akiba said as Ichigo gave him a confused look, "You see I'm the one who convinced Dios to keep him alive." Ichigo gasped as Akiba looked back at the fight of smoke, explosions, and mayhem. "Kenta had a lot of trouble controlling his inner hollow and Dios wanted to dispose of him the second he placed that Hogyoku in his chest. I told him that I could train him and make him worthy of being alive in his presence. You see Dios loves to be acknowledged as a powerful being so by flattering him, I gave Kenta a second chance."

"How could you say such a thing to your enemy?" Ichigo asked almost in anger.

"Believe me when I say this Ichigo, saying any praise about Dios is something that almost makes me puke. But, if it's done to save someone I would do it all over again. He has no right to choose who lives or dies, he may call himself Dios, but he is no god."

Back in the fight Kenta and Grimmjow were losing more and more of their masks bit by bit as they traded blows, not even speaking a word to the other, almost out of respect. Soon only the right part of Kenta's mask around his eye remained and barely shards of Grimmjow's mask part existed upon his forehead.

"So shall we finish this fight?" asked Grimmjow with a slight smile.

"Just what I was thinking." Kenta said as he jumped back and pulled back all three strings and Grimmjow's finger nails began to glow a brilliant blue.

The blue beams of light and the massive yellow arrow collided and filled the entire training ground with smoke and huge amounts of spiritual energy. When the smoke finally cleared Grimmjow was lying on the ground and so was Kenta. Both of them had returned to their previous forms and Kenta slowly used his sealed sword to get to his feet and hobbled over to Grimmjow. As he stood over Grimmjow he extended a hand to the weakened Arrancar who looked at Kenta and his long flowing green hair that was in a pony tail but now flows wildly around his face with no form to it what so ever.

"Will you join us to kill Dios?" Kenta asked as Grimmjow extended his hand to grasp Kenta's.

Soon their hands were locked in a shake of agreement, "Good." Kenta said before both he and Grimmjow passed out from exhaustion. Ichigo went running out to them alongside Akiba who released his zanpakuto and surrounded the two in his green spiritual energy slowly healing the two warriors.

"Ichigo, go ahead and get home. I need you well rested and I think a certain person wants to see that you're alright." Akiba said with a shitty grin as Ichigo gave him an evil face and stormed off.

Once Ichigo was outside he noticed that it was very dark outside as he turned to Kisuke and asked, "What time is it?"

"It's about one o'clock in the morning." Kisuke said as he hid his face in the fan of his and gave a cheery attitude as Ichigo dashed for home.

"Why the hell didn't he tell us it was that late?" Ichigo yelled as his feet ran and ran until he reached his door step only to see Rukia hunched over asleep on the front step with a jacket over her shoulder.

Ichigo walked over to her and heard his dad from behind him, "She's been sitting there for a while waiting for you to get home," Ichigo turned to face his father, "You should get her inside before she catches a cold."

"Right…wait a minute why didn't you do it?" Ichigo asked Isshin who gave a slight smile.

"Well…" Isshin started to have a flash back.

Isshin was shown trying to sneak behind Rukia but every time he did she would wake up and he disappeared without her noticing him.

"I tried to get her to come back in before she slept but she wouldn't hear of it so when she fell asleep I tried to carry her in without waking her up but she is a ridiculously light sleeper. The best I could do was put my jacket over her to keep her warm."

"You idiot." Ichigo said almost in a whisper as to keep her from waking up as he carried the petite little girl up the stairs and into her room without disturbing her. He laid her onto her bed and pulled the covers over her.

And just as he was about to leave he heard her say, "So you are a gentleman." She said with a slight laugh.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" he practically yelled at her as she hid childishly under the covers.

"Nothing it's just that you didn't try anything while I was asleep." She said sarcastically as Ichigo got angry.

"Why would you think I would try such a thing while you were asleep?" Ichigo asked as the veins in his head were about to burst.

"So is he on our side now?" Rukia randomly asked as Ichigo's anger dissipated.

"Yeah, he's on our side."

Rukia sat up in her bed and gave Ichigo his dad's jacket. "Night Ichigo." She said in a cute tone.

"Night its morning what are you talking about."

"So are you going to go to sleep?" Rukia asked with a slight blush on her face.

"Probably not with as late as it is I don't see any point to it now." He said as he closed his eyes and ran his fingers through the hair on the back of his head, "How about you?"

"No I got plenty of sleep waiting for you." Rukia smiled slightly as she looked at Ichigo, "Hey come here a minute." She almost whispered as Ichigo walked over to her and lent her an ear.

Without warning Rukia grabbed Ichigo's face and turned it to her and kissed him. Ichigo's face had a combination of shock and bliss at the same time and soon he calmed himself and just enjoyed the moment. They released each other's mouths and Rukia pulled Ichigo on top of her so that he was straddling her on the bed and they continued to kiss almost violently as their tongues wrapped themselves around each other inside their mouths. Soon Ichigo placed his hand on Rukia's small but welcoming chest and he felt her breasts, caressing them as she blushed. Soon she lifted her high school girl shirt and revealed her breasts to Ichigo who proceeded to caress them more and then he left Rukia's mouth and replaced her tongue with her right nipple. Her moaning proved to Ichigo that she enjoyed this so he continued until he went back to her hungry mouth starved for affection.

Soon Rukia got out from under Ichigo and laid him down on the bed as they switched places. She removed her top completely this time to give Ichigo a full view as she straddled him and they kissed violently once again. Ichigo soon became embarrassed at the excitement he was going though and how uncomfortable it was but Rukia smiled as she looked at his pants, as if she was telling him it was alright. Then Ichigo gave a shocked look on his face as Rukia took off her skirt.

"What's wrong Ichigo?" she asked as his excitement grew more and more with each article of clothing removed.

"Well the doors wide open." He said as he pointed to the method of their possible embarrassment. Rukia quickly jumped to the door and slowly closed it only to lock it behind her.

She walked over to Ichigo and grabbed at the zipper on his pants. Ichigo gave her a worried look but soon gave in as she exposed his form of affection and arousal. Soon she did the same and removed her panties and straddled Ichigo and grabbed his penis placing it directly under her vagina.

"Is this what you want Rukia?" asked Ichigo as she gave him a dirty smile and slipped the penis between her legs and began to move up and down moaning with more pleasure than she or Ichigo had ever felt. Ichigo and Rukia could barely keep their eyes open through it all as they began to sweat and moan louder and louder. Rukia began to drool a little and Ichigo once again grabbed her breasts and fondled them throughout this moment of pleasure and bliss. Until Ichigo gave Rukia a hint that it would soon be over and she removed herself from the bed and Ichigo released his lust completely in one final act.

"Did it feel…good…Ichigo?" Rukia asked as she breathed very heavily as was Ichigo.

"Yeah." He said as Rukia leaned over and kissed him again.

Rukia proceeded to put on her pajamas and Ichigo cleaned himself up and zipped his pants as he got up from the bed. Ichigo looked at Rukia with longing and she gave him the same look until they heard a knock on the door and they both jumped out of their skin.

"Who is it?" asked Rukia in a nervous tone.

"It's Isshin are you okay in there?" he asked in his usual happy tone.

"Yeah I'm fine why?" she asked as she finished clothing her girlish figure.

"I heard some noises coming from up here and when I came up to see what was going on the door closed before I got there."

"No I'm fine everything's okay." Rukia gave Ichigo a thumbs-up and then came the ultimate question.

"By the way is Ichigo in there with you, cause he's not in his room?" Isshin asked with a sly hint of suspicion in his devilish and plot filled voice.

Ichigo and Rukia gave each other a look of panic as Isshin's question went on unanswered. Ichigo shook his head and Rukia said, "NO he must be outside or something!"

"Okay well he's grown up, so he can look after himself I guess, well good night Rukia." Isshin finally said breaking the awkward moment.

"Good night." Rukia said as both she and Ichigo gave a sigh of relief.

Ichigo snuck as quietly as he could out Rukia's window and just before his head left the window sill he received a kiss from Rukia as he dropped down to the ground and acted as though he was coming home again. Rukia could hear Isshin and Ichigo doing their father son fights as they usually do and she smiled at what she and Ichigo had just experienced. She closed her window when she heard Ichigo close the door to his room and she turned the lights out only to fall asleep under the covers.

END OF THE PLOT THICKENS.

Golden Guide to Happiness

Ichigo and Rukia were walking to school holding hands but this time they weren't uncomfortable about it instead Rukia leaned into Ichigo as they walked when they came upon Akiba and Kisuke standing at the schools gate.

Akiba: So how did you guys sleep last night? *Akiba was holding back the chuckles with his hand while Kisuke did the same with his fan*

Ichigo: what are you talking about *Ichigo began to blush as did Rukia*

Kisuke: well you left my shop so late last night I wondered if you got the sleep you needed

Ichigo: Yeah I slept fine last night *He said it so slow it was obvious it was a lie*

Akiba: How about you Rukia?

Rukia: I slept just fine *Rukia and Ichigo noticed that they were still holding hands and they quickly released each other's grip and looked away from each other blushing*

Kisuke: Well that's good…you'd better get to class *the two lovers ran past them and headed for the building*

Akiba: By the way Ichigo I should teach you how to suppress your spiritual energy *Akiba shouted as Ichigo gave him a confused look but still ran into the building*

They entered their class room and walked over to the group of friends only to receive strange looks from them all.

Ichigo: what's up guys?

Chad: What were you two doing last night…fighting a hollow?

Rukia: No why?

Uryu: Well last night both of your spiritual pressures were going haywire last night at about one o'clock in the morning I could barely sleep thanks to you guys. *Ichigo and Rukia gave each other frightened looks as they stared out the window only to see Akiba and Kisuke giving each other high fives and laughing their asses off*


End file.
